The Lion Unleashed
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: Thirteen years have passed since First Contact. The New Galactic Empire is the mightiest nation in space, its vast fleets and armies undefeated. But the shadows stir, seeking to cast all civilization into darkness. Against an evil older than life on Earth, will the Golden Lion rise or fall?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either or both Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Mass Effect. They are owned by Yoshiki Tanaka and Bioware respectively.

The Lion Unleashed

Prologue

 _On June 28_ _th_ _New Imperial Calendar 16 the New Galactic Empire made first contact with an alien civilization. However first contact was not peaceful, with the forces of the Turian Hierarchy invading the Imperial frontier colony of Shanxi. The frontier garrison led a heroic defence, holding out for a month before being overrun. However as defeat seemed certain, Fleet Admiral Fritz Josef Bittenfeld arrived in time with an overwhelming force of sixty thousand ships, and forced the Turian General Desolas Arterius to surrender to the Imperial Fleet._

 _Shortly afterwards, the galactic body known as the Citadel Council entered into peace talks with the empire, arbitrating on behalf of their member state the Turian Hierarchy. On September 27_ _th_ _New Imperial Calendar 16, the Shanxi Peace Accords were signed, ending the First Contact War._

 _At the same time, the empire taking advantage of fears and confidence born of first contact and victory respectively began making steps to further knit Humanity together under its rule. This would take the form of the First National Assembly, convening on February 07_ _th_ _New Imperial Calendar 17. Presided over by Imperial Regent and Dowager Empress Hildegard von Lohengramm, the National Assembly aimed to draft the Imperial Charter to graft democracy and autocracy together._

 _On August 02_ _nd_ _New Imperial Calendar 18, the Imperial Charter was ratified, transforming the empire into a constitutional monarchy. Despite extremists among autocratic and democratic supporters opposing the new regime, the first Galactic Parliament since the days of the now-defunct Galactic Federation was elected on November 11th New Imperial Calendar 18._

 _On May 14_ _th_ _New Imperial Calendar 23, Emperor Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm reached his majority, and was invested with Imperial authority. On April 16_ _th_ _New Imperial Calendar 24, the Empire-Hegemony War began in the aftermath of the Raid on Torfan, and the expulsion of the Batarian Hegemony from the Citadel Council. It ended on March 19_ _th_ _New Imperial Calendar 30, with the signing of the Treaty of Kar'shan. Earlier that year on January 15_ _th_ _, Baroness Galatea von Westfalen became the Imperial consort, to be known henceforth as the Empress Galatea von Lohengramm._

 _With the end of the Empire-Hegemony War, Imperial fleets and armies begin to be withdrawn, though a significant number remain as a peacekeeping force alongside newly-arriving Council contingents. Although open warfare is now a thing of the past, guerrilla warfare is an endemic problem in the former hegemony, as is supporting the population. Furthermore, contention is rising between the empire and the Council, with the empire backing the reformer nobles of the former hegemony in dividing Batarian space into a series of new, sovereign states united into a loose confederacy, while the Council seeks the abolition of the nobility and the creation of a united, democratic republic in Batarian space._

 _Set against this backdrop of tension was the birth of Crown Prince Leopold von Lohengramm on November 09_ _th_ _, New Imperial Calendar 30. This ensured the continuation of the direct Lohengramm line, the crown prince replacing Grand Duchess Annerose the Countess Grunewald as the heir to the Imperial throne._

 _It is now April 01_ _st_ _New Imperial Calendar 31, and the pages of history continue to turn._

* * *

"Join the fleet they said…" Spaceman First Class Maja Schiff remarked sourly. "…see the galaxy they said. They never said anything about mucking about in the wilderness day after day."

"It could be worse." Spaceman First Class Joan Kearny replied cheerfully. "Would you want to be in the BPF?"

Maja grumbled incoherently but subsided. "Yeah that's what I thought." Joan said.

The two women were on patrol along the forested hills surrounding the Shadowblade facility on Eden Prime. Eden Prime was one of Humanity's oldest worlds, located just one starzone away from the Sol Starzone. During the Earth-Sirius War, Eden Prime had stayed loyal to the United Earth Government, among the few colonies that did not throw its support behind the Sirius Revolutionary Congress.

At the time, Eden Prime was a heavily-industrialized world, providing manufactures to keep Earth's Space Force operational. However following the disastrous Battle of Vega, the Space Force was forced into a fighting retreat back to the Solar System, and when Eden Prime was abandoned, initiated a scorched earth strategy to keep its industry out of Sirian hands.

That would take the form of nuclear bombardment, leaving the planet's cities in ruins and its population broken and at the mercy of the Black Flag Fleet. To its credit, despite Eden Prime's support for Earth, given the situation the BFF provided assistance to the survivors as opposed to conducting reprisal operations for their past allegiance.

Eden Prime slowly recovered from the devastation of the war, though it never regained its past level of development. Most of the survivors left in the aftermath of the war, and never returned (or had the chance to) during the chaos in the aftermath of the Sirius Empire's collapse. Those that were left returned to the soil, and while Eden Prime still had (and has) a few cities, these cities are small even by frontier standards, primarily clustered around communication and transportation hubs and the spaceport.

Even with the rise of the Galactic Federation and later on the empire Eden Prime remained an agricultural world, and that did not change even with the fall of the Goldenbaum Dynasty and the rise of the Lohengramms.

That is, until first contact was made, and Emperor Alexander Siegfried after his investiture enacted Project Shadowblade, aimed at recovering and studying Prothean technology for Imperial purposes. Though most forms of Prothean technology (or their derivatives) were inferior to their Imperial counterparts, some were not. The alloys that made up the mass relays and the Citadel was one example. And while Imperial mega-engineering could surpass its Prothean counterpart on an individual level – Iserlohn Fortress for one was bigger and had greater volume than the Citadel – the scale of the Mass Relay Network was greater than what the empire was capable of…for now.

As such the Emperor reasoned that if the Protheans had anything useful to offer the empire, the empire should find and take it.

And on another note, the empire also wanted to know _what_ had taken down a civilization that could build such a thing as the Mass Relay Network. If it was internal, that would be a lesson for the empire's future. If it was external, then was it still out there?

And of course, finding something the Citadel – who implicitly claimed to be the Protheans' successors – had not would only be a great contribution to the empire's image.

Such was Project Shadowblade.

Not that it was known to the two patrolling women, or even the residents of Eden Prime. All they knew was that the military had a research facility in the area, and while the planetary council had expressed concerns about what was being researched, the Ministry of War had assured the Ministry of the Interior (and by extension the Eden Prime Planetary Council) that they had everything covered.

As for what the residents and _most_ of the garrison were unaware of was being studied inside the facility?

It was a Prothean computer core of some sort, discovered in New Imperial Calendar 23. The core had been relocated to a specially-built bunker under a nearby mountain range for study. Access to the facility was located several kilometres from the mountain's base, through five fortified outposts located in the foothills and connected to the bunker by a fortified tunnel network.

The garrison was divided into two, one to defend the outposts and the other the facility itself. They had a unified command structure, but the former were not allowed into the deeper portions of the facility, for security purposes of course.

"What the hell is that?" Maja asked.

"It…it looks like a…" Joan began to reply. However her words were cut off as the giant, squid-like vessel wreathed with static and superheated air from re-entry blared out a terrifyingly-loud _noise._ The loudness was bad enough but the note…

…it was…it was indescribable save for the fact that it sent any who could hear reeling helplessly in terror. Later analysis would discover that the vibration values of the alien warship's sonic weapon triggered an instinctive fear factor within the Human mind. It was a primal response, something dating back to long before the first Humans wandered the primeval plains of prehistoric Earth.

The squid-like thing hovered over the hills, 'eyes' flashing as its 'tentacles' unwound, and with the thunderous sound of displaced air silver streams flashed from its tentacles to rip the ground open. Missiles screamed upwards from the Imperial outposts, only to be swatted aside by the warship's point-defence weapons.

Again and again the ship's weapons fired, excavating the tunnel network even as landing craft soared for the outposts. Missiles and particle cannons fired, shooting down several of the craft but again the alien warship opened fire with its point-defence lasers, switching to optical targeting to get past the Imperial jammers. Defence systems melted under the onslaught, Imperial soldiers rushing to defensive positions as the alien landers deployed.

The first out were hulking shapes encased in heavy armour and wielding oversized guns: Krogan. They charged forward in a spearhead formation, their heavy armour and thick hides tanking the neutron beams Imperial guns were raining down on them. Machine guns could help, but the Krogan had the numbers to absorb losses until they reached the Imperial lines.

The result was mayhem. The Imperial lines broke under the onslaught, the Krogan engaging in brutal close-quarters combat where they had complete superiority over their Imperial enemies. Behind them came the Geth, the mechanical soldiers moving with silent, ruthless efficiency to exploit the breakthrough.

As the Krogan and the Geth invested the outposts, the alien warship finally managed to fully-excavate the tunnel network. Folding its tentacles into a different configuration, it landed with surprising gentleness before disembarking additional soldiers: Geth, Krogan, and at their head, a cyborg Turian.

"Advance…!" Saren Arterius ordered. "Open a path to the beacon! Kill everything in the way, but the beacon takes priority!"

* * *

Captain Richard Miles glared at the tactical display. The tunnel network was completely compromised, cutting off the bunker from the forward outposts and preventing transport and communications. The last report from the outposts indicated their outer levels overrun by the Geth and the Krogan, and that the field commanders would try and bleed the enemy to the death in tunnel fighting inside the outposts.

That was all well and good, but it seemed that the enemy main force was headed for the bunker. Not that that was surprising: if they knew enough of the facility to attack it, then it would be natural that their objective be the Prothean computer core being studied inside.

"Any word yet?" he asked.

"Commodore Strauss reports his forces as being out of position, given multiple relay activations within the surrounding starzones." The communications officer reported. "He's gathering the closest ships he has, but he's still hours away even at maximum speed."

"Tricky bastards…!" the captain snarled. The empire strictly regulated the opening and use of mass relays in its territory, preferring to use warp – which was superior compared to Element Zero FTL – for internal travel. Not that it was too different from what other species did: mass relays linked colonization clusters across the galaxy, but within those clusters regular FTL was the primary means of interstellar travel.

By activating multiple relays in the region, the patrol fleet assigned to the area was drawn away from the enemy's primary objective: Eden Prime.

"Enemy forces advancing into the tunnel network." An operator reported. "Automated defences responding, but they are pushing through with the Krogan leading."

"That's fine." The captain said. "Thin out the lizards' ranks, they're the biggest threat to our regular infantry."

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant-commander Mittermeier…" the captain said, and a screen flashed on the tactical display. The other officer immediately saluted, halfway through putting on his armour. "…the enemy is coming. Our auto-defences are slowing them down, but they won't be able to stop them. The enemy is probably aiming for the Prothean computer core, so we'll use that as bait to draw them in. And when we do, I want you and your Steel Wolves to rip their throats out."

"I understand sir…" Lieutenant-commander Felix Mittermeier replied. "…however what of that alien warship?"

"We'll leave that to Commodore Strauss when he gets here." The captain replied. "Most likely the enemy will cut and run once our fleet arrives. Either they surrender against the fleet's guns, or they'll be blown to bits. And then we'll have some measure of justice for the surviving attackers."

 _They're machines and berserkers…most if not all will go down fighting._

"I understand sir." Felix said with another salute. "The 51st Panzergrenadier Battalion acknowledges its orders!"

* * *

A/N

And here we go!

The empire's already replaced their electron rifles with neutron ones, technology marching on as it does. Felix and his Steel Wolves…now he _won't_ be a Commander Shepard-equivalent, but considering the nickname of his battalion (and the fact that a twenty-nine-year old is a lieutenant-commander) some of you can guess which of the three career backgrounds he has: war hero, sole survivor, ruthless.

Yes, there was a war between the empire and the hegemony. I'll write about that eventually, but for now it's in the background. I'll give more information as the story continues.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either or both Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Mass Effect. They are owned by Yoshiki Tanaka and Bioware respectively.

The Lion Unleashed

Chapter 1

Spaceman First Class Joan Kearny slid down a short slope and ran for cover behind a rather tall tree. Spaceman First Class Maja Schiff followed shortly after her, and also dove for cover beside the other woman. "So what's the plan?" she asked Joan.

Joan was silent for a few moments, staring out over the good distance between them and down another slope where a number of Geth landers were parked near a few Geth sentries. "The plan…" Joan began. "…is to get past those guys and join up with the rest of our boys fighting inside."

Maja took a peek from behind a bush. "Lots of tin-heads between us and the outpost…" she remarked. Joan smirked playfully.

"Scared Maja…?" she asked.

"Fuck you Joan." Maja responded, eliciting a laugh from the other woman. "My dad fought in then-Prince Lohengramm's fleet at Vermillion, and lived through it. There's no way I'm going home and telling him I ran off because I was scared of dying."

"I'm not afraid of dying for the Emperor myself." Joan remarked. "But there's no point in dying for nothing either."

"Point…" Maja asked. "…so what's the plan?"

"You know about those automated cars in Sagittarius, don't you?"

"I've never seen one much less ridden one, but yeah?"

"Well…" Joan said with a smile. "…what are the chances that the tin-heads' landers work the same way? And it so just happens I've some experience when it comes to ahem, _borrowing_ automated cars."

"Borrowing…?" Maja asked deadpan, and Joan shrugged.

"Social welfare isn't perfect or all-seeing…" she said. "…an orphan who ran away from an orphanage and the bitch that ran it has to find some way to live. I didn't want to lie on my back for money, so…yeah…"

"I don't want to hear it, or want to know about it." Maja said. "With that said, I don't blame you. As you said, people have to live somehow."

"Yup…" Joan said with a sad smile. "…and the saddest part is that even after juvenile hall says you're 'rehabilitated', 'proper' society still can't really accept you. When the other choices are either backsliding or working for a pittance with little or no chances of working up, well the fleet seems a blessing by comparison."

Maja nodded her sympathy, and Joan looked back down on the battlefield below. "Enough about this depressing topic…" she said. "…yeah I think I might be able to jack one of those landing craft. We just have to get there."

"If we're going to do that…" Maja said. "…then we're going to need a distraction."

"That we do."

* * *

Several minutes later, and a particularly loud rock fall drew the sentries away to investigate. As the Geth rushed off to do just that, they didn't notice a pair of female soldiers rush down the hillside as quietly as possible, dash across the makeshift landing area, and up a ramp into a lander.

"Here we go…" Joan said as she dropped to her knees, and used her combat knife to pry a panel open in the control section of the Geth lander. "…I thought as much. Yeah, that looks like a computer core, a hardwired systems interface…yeah I can do this."

"Really…?" Maja asked from behind her.

"Yeah…" Joan said, already beginning to fiddle with the wires and components. "…it's a lot different from what I'm used to, and it has been a while, but yeah, I can work with this. It'll take some time though, and while jammers are still up so the enemy's communications should be scrambled right about now, keep watch just in case."

"Right…" Maja said while bringing her rifle up in ready position. "…should I close the hatch?"

"No, leave it open." Joan replied. "Closing it might draw attention, and we want a quick getaway later from this bucket of bolts."

"Right, right…"

Maja walked back to the hatch, taking cover behind a stack of metal crates. Hopefully they didn't carry anything explosive or flammable (the machines being machines they hadn't marked it as their databases probably all had the information of what was in the crates for ready access) in case a fire-fight erupted. A few minutes later and Joan cursed behind her as sparks showered her. And then a humming sound started up, and the reformed juvenile delinquent-turned-soldier gave a shout of triumph.

"Maja get over here." She called. "Man the weapons controls over there if you please. Man, this craft is weird."

"No shit." Maja replied as the lander rose into the air. "It's an alien ship, what did you expect?"

"No…" Joan said. "…I meant the fact the ship can be flown and the weapons fired manually even though as AIs the tin-heads could do all that by simply interfacing directly with the computer."

"Good point…" Maja said. "…maybe just in case they couldn't interface or something? I mean, automated cars can still be driven manually, can't they?"

"They can…" Joan agreed. "…but the circumstances are different. But yeah, that reason you gave before now seems to fit, but it seems weak for some reason."

"Meh…" Maja said as their 'borrowed' lander swung to bring its broadside heavy machine guns (or whatever the alien equivalent was called) to bear on the sentries rushing back in alarm. Maja opened fire, and ripped them apart. Joan piloted them away, but made sure to let Maja have a chance to tear the other landers apart with heavy fire. "…these things are crap. They've got shitty armour."

"No shit…" Joan said worriedly as she made for the outpost. "…let's get back inside so we can get out of this flying death trap."

Maja grunted her approval, but it didn't stop her from using the broadside heavy machine guns and the prow missile tubes to strafe and missile any enemy she came across. Finally, as they made their final approach, Joan piloted the lander low, allowing Maja to strafe the Geth and Krogan filling the bay. Before that she had fired a pair of missiles that streaked across the bay and blown up a makeshift strongpoint the Geth had erected to block access into or escape from the tunnels beyond.

"Brace for landing." Joan growled as fire from the remaining enemy – including a heavily-armed, armoured, and shielded Geth Prime – pummelled their craft's flank. "Here we go!"

She pushed the throttle forward, the lander charging forward and 'landing' diagonally across the bay. As inertia carried it forward, it swept across the bay, crushing anything and everything caught in its path. Geth, Krogan, even the Geth Prime, it didn't matter.

As the lander finally slowed to a halt, silence fell, apart from the sharp sound of sparks and the crackling of flame. Inside the lander there was darkness and silence, and then with a groan Maja pushed herself off the ground. "Joan…?" she called. "You alright…?"

"Yeah…but I could use a drink…" Joan replied, helping herself up from the ground with a hand on the wall. "…that's going to have to wait though."

"I could use a shot right about now too." Maja said, staggering over and helping her friend up. "Let's get out of here, though there's still a fight to be had out there."

"Right, I hear you." Joan said, shaking her head and then following Maja out of the crashed lander. As they clambered out onto the bay, Maja pointed to what looked like a Geth hovercraft nearby, with a pintle-mounted heavy machine gun-analogue.

Joan nodded in agreement and they rushed towards the vehicle. As they clambered aboard, there came a burst of gunfire from behind them, and they spotted a squad of Geth emerging from the tunnels beyond. Joan immediately dropped to the ground, neutron rifle braced against her shoulder. Blue-white beams ripped out, punching through shields and reducing robotic components to slag.

Maja for her part clambered up behind the HMG, and after some fiddling with its controls began to open fire. The heavy kinetic rounds tore shields apart in moments before doing the same to the Geth behind. Another squad soon emerged from the tunnel, but Joan had already managed to get behind the controls and get them to work.

She then moved to flank the Geth, allowing Maja to rip them apart from the side. As the last of the Geth fell to the ground, sparking and shuddering, Maja and Joan shared a glance. Maja shrugged, and Joan nodded. Turning back to the controls, she piloted their hovercraft into the tunnels.

* * *

The blasting charges exploded, blowing apart the doors and the blast doors beyond, and sending fragments – some as large as a man's head – flying through the air in the control room beyond. Krogan thundered through the ruined portal, shotguns and SMGs held at the ready.

Several metres beyond, Captain Richard Miles held position with his command staff, control personnel, and a platoon's worth of infantry behind several overlapping barricades made from torn-out wall panels, spare equipment, and even sturdier pieces of furniture. "Hold your ground!" he shouted the order.

To their credit his men obeyed, rifles aimed at the charging aliens. The Krogan roared as they charged, kinetic accelerator rounds spraying at the barricades in showers of sparks. Some found their mark, Imperial soldiers reeling back dead or wounded. "Steady…" the captain said, bracing his pistol against the barricade. "…fire!"

The Imperials fired a volley at close range, the Krogan spearhead barely a metre from them. At such close range armour and the Krogan's own natural durability proved useless, the entire spearhead collapsing as the Krogan collapsed, their bodies reduced to mangled corpses by close-range neutron fire. A second volley lashed out, taking a second wave of Krogan down, and then Geth were bounding over the corpses, weapons blazing.

"Prepare for hand-to-hand!" Captain Miles shouted as he hefted his axe. "Engage! For the Emperor…!"

"For the Emperor…!" his men chorused as they jumped up from their positions and charged the Geth. Under most circumstances a banzai charge was a borderline suicidal and meaningless tactic, but this close and against the Geth (who according to intelligence obtained from the Quarians and the Council preferred range over melee), it worked quite well.

Certainly, their shields were good and their aim better, but up close and personal the machines just didn't have the durability to seriously go hand-to-hand.

Captain Miles swung his axe down, the monomolecular edge and high-strength alloy – the same alloy used in battleship armour – ripping through the machine's shield before crashing into its headpiece. Sparks flew, the machine staggering from the blow but not fatally: the shield had managed to blunt the physical force behind the attack.

Undeterred, the captain brought his pistol up and shot the machine through its eye. At the same time, he swung his axe in a backswing and knocked another machine's weapon out of its hands. He then kicked at it once, its shield flickering but holding. The machine stepped forward, throwing blows of its own, which the captain dodged.

He swung his axe, sparks flying as it collapsed the machine's shield and skidded off the torso armour. He swung again, this time tearing through the chest compartment.

And then a powerful burst of dark energy erupted through the room, sending Humans and Geth alike flying. A Krogan Battlemaster strode through the ruined doorway, SMG roaring as it gunned down Imperial soldiers as they struggled to their feet.

Captain Miles raised his head, and took a couple of seconds to aim. He fired his pistol, the neutron beam reducing the Krogan's weapon to slag. Enraged, it threw a burst of dark energy at the captain, who rolled out of the way. As he did so he grabbed a fallen soldier's axe and hurled it at the Krogan.

The Krogan knocked it aside, and then with a toothy grin extended metal blades katar-like from its forearm armour. Roaring, it charged the captain who wielded his axe two-handed.

The captain was the first to strike, a downward swing blocked by the Krogan who crossed his blades. Swinging them outward, he knocked the captain back and pressed the assault, stabbing and slashing with its weapons. The captain dodged the Krogan's blows, swinging his axe several times only for the blows to bounce harmlessly off the Krogan's biotic barrier.

And then the biotic barrier went flickered out, and with a shout of triumph Captain Miles swung down and buried his axe deep into the Krogan's left arm. The shout was cut short as the Krogan twisted and pulled at its arm, ripping the weapon free from the captain's hand.

At the same time, the Krogan's right hand shot out and grabbed the captain by the neck. It raised him up and began to squeeze, laughing low and slow as the captain began to choke while beating vainly at the Krogan's arm.

And then the alien staggered, an Imperial soldier having crept up behind the Krogan and swung an axe two-handed at its back. It bit through the armour and into the alien's body, but while it hurt it didn't even come close to killing the Krogan.

Enraged at the soldier's impudence, the Krogan turned and with one backhand swept the Imperial soldier's head clean off his shoulders. It then turned back to Captain Miles…

…and it roared in pain as the captain slammed his pistol's barrel through its eyes. And before the Krogan could react properly, he pulled the trigger several times, pureeing the interior of its head and blowing out the back.

The Krogan collapsed back on the floor, the captain falling to the ground as well, coughing and gasping for breath. A nearby Geth took aim, only for an Imperial soldier to fire a pistol at close range and blow its head apart. As the machine collapsed, other Imperial soldiers rushed to their commanding officer.

"I'll be alright." The captain coughed out. "Never mind me, secure the room, and then the corridor outside. Set up new barricades, hurry!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Fall back! Fall back!"

The Imperial soldiers guarding the databanks or rather the surviving ones fell back as large numbers of Geth overran the barricades. Dead Humans and Krogan littered the floor, blood pooling on the floor and staining the walls, and sending up sparks where they met ruined but still active circuitry and parts from Geth wreckage.

"Seal the blast doors!"

One of the Geth tried to jump through the gap as it closed, only to be crushed by the heavy doors with a shower of sparks. The part of it that managed to get through twitched and sparked, before a volley of neutron beams reduced it to slag.

"What now?" a soldier asked.

Leading Spaceman Nicholas Gliese looked around. Apart from eight soldiers, the only other people in the central data repository were three technicians. And outside the blast doors dozens of Geth (at least) were trying to cut through or break down the blast doors if the sounds from outside were any indication.

"We don't stand a chance in hell." He said before walking over to the wrecked Geth and spitting on it. "And it's not like we can surrender either."

The other soldiers and the technicians looked at each nervously. "We've got no choice." Nicholas said grimly. He glanced at the technicians. "Can you purge the databanks quickly?"

"We can but…"

"We don't stand a chance against what's on the other side of those doors." Nicholas interrupted him. "Our orders were to keep the enemy from getting our data, and at this point our only way of doing that is either by destroying the databanks physically or purging their data."

"But if we do that we'll lose…"

"Better we lose the data than let one of the enemy get it." Another technician cut in. "I say we do it."

The other two technicians wavered, but gave in as a shower of sparks erupted from the middle of the blast doors. The Geth were finally cutting their way in. The three technicians hurried off the purge the data, while Nicholas barked orders for his men to set up a barricade and prepare to meet the enemy.

Truth be told, the Imperials hadn't gained much information from the Prothean computer core. The Protheans had incredibly-advanced cryptography, or as some scientists and technicians theorized used a different logic system to run their systems. Or possibly both: regardless, it made accessing the data in the core nearly impossible.

What could be gotten were vague warnings about something or things called 'reapers', references to a trap, the Citadel, and the Mass Relays.

However just as important as the recovered data were the recorded Imperial findings and experiences in accessing the Prothean data. Even if the empire were to lose it all, it would be better than letting it fall into enemy hands.

As the databanks began to wipe themselves clean, the blast doors were cut open and the Geth began rushing in. At first they came in ones, and were quickly gunned down. But as the breach was widened, more and more of them began entering at once, killing two Imperial soldiers and pinning the rest.

Two Geth entered, their armour painted bright red and carrying heavy tanks on their backs. Nozzles were aimed at the Imperial barricade, pilot lights small but bright. With a whoosh of igniting fluid, they bathed the Imperial positions with liquid fire, the Imperials rushing out screaming and covered in flame.

The Geth put them down, and quickly made for the databanks. The technicians carried side-arms of their own, and had passed basic training, but it was useless against the Geth. They managed to destroy a couple, but all three were quickly killed.

Only then did the Geth begin to access the databanks, only to find them wiped clean of all data.

Saren would not be pleased.

* * *

Saren strode angrily past the Imperial barricade, stepping over the bodies of the dead and continuing towards his goal.

The goal was just past the barricade, a large amphitheatre-like chamber with observation facilities above, their windows splattered with blood or cracked and shattered from gunfire. Computers and terminals lined the walls, linked by shielded cabling to the Prothean beacon in the centre of the room.

He'd found it, just as Sovereign had told him to. The galaxy much less the upstart and dangerously-advanced Humans could not be allowed to learn of the Protheans' warnings, and receive what data they had gained and sought to pass on during and after their long war with the Reapers.

Sovereign claimed that even Humanity for all its advanced technology could not stand against the Reapers and that they would be crushed no matter the cost by the inexorable advance and might of its kind. And Saren had rejoiced over the fact.

And he still did.

But Saren was no fool, and he knew that Sovereign was most likely manipulating him, using him, seeing him as a tool to be discarded once he was no longer useful. But while a part of him rankled at the thought he also knew that in there was a slim chance for salvation for the galaxy…for his people…

If he could show Sovereign, _the Reapers_ , that organics could be of use to them indefinitely, then perhaps a small remnant could be preserved from the culling to come. Slaves to the Reapers certainly, but _alive_ for all that…and as long as one lived, then there was hope.

There was hope that things would change for the better.

It was enough for Saren, and he also knew that Humanity had no place in that future. The Humans advanced too quickly, were too possessed of a…exploratory instinct, to uncover and harness the secrets of the universe for their interests.

Under different circumstances Saren might have admired that fact. But he also knew that secrets were secrets for a reason, and that some things should never be brought to light, one way or another.

The Reapers were one such secret, and they were terrible.

Humanity could not be allowed to learn the secrets of the Protheans. As it stood Sovereign declared that Humanity would be culled along with all spacefaring civilizations of the age, but should Humanity gain the Protheans' secrets then there was a chance, no matter how small, that they could defeat the Reapers.

Saren couldn't have that.

It would effectively ensure Human galactic domination, and his pride would not let it happen. And more than that…the galaxy, the universe was _vast_.

Just as that vastness had hidden the Humans' New Galactic Empire and the Reapers from the eyes of the galactic community, so too might it hide other, darker secrets, perhaps even more terrible than the Reapers themselves. And the Reapers were terrible.

They were terrible.

As it stood, only a small chance existed of saving galactic civilization, the Turians, _Saren's people_ from their wrath. How much more with other horrors lurking in the galaxy's dark?

Saren knew, he just _knew_ that Humanity's urge to explore, to discover and to expand, to advance their horizons in every aspect of existence would one day destroy themselves, and with them the rest of galactic civilization. It could not be allowed.

For the good of the galaxy, Humanity had to be destroyed. For the good of the galaxy, the Reapers had to be returned.

They had to.

Saren stepped forward, placed his hands on the beacon's control interface, and allowed its energy to wrap around him. It found the cipher recovered on Feros from the Thorian, and in that instant gave up its secrets.

* * *

Lieutenant-commander Felix Mittermeier, Commanding Officer of the 51st Panzergrenadier Battalion 'Steel Wolves' watched a data-slate connected to a small hole drilled through the specimen room's wall by a fibre-optic cable. He noted the way the renegade Turian interacted with the beacon, and filed it away for later thought and post-action reports.

 _If we can capture him, then we can find out what he knows one way or another._

More importantly he took note of the Geth and the Krogan present, and their formation, and softly gave orders for the platoon under his direct command. The battalion had gone to ground in the service passages, dispersed on the platoon level and ready to rip the enemy invaders to shreds, stretched thin as they were across the underground complex.

As the last of the explosives were planted, the assault engineers reported to their CO. "Sir…" one of them said. "…the blasting charges are primed. We are ready to deploy on your orders."

"Hold position for now." Felix replied, gesturing with his free hand and letting the assault engineer see what was on the data-slate. "Let's see more of this fellow here, and whatever he's doing to the Prothean computer core."

"That should come in useful when we need to identify who's leading this bunch…" Platoon Commander Lieutenant Voss remarked while hefting his axe. "…and maybe shed more light on that piece of alien junk."

"My thoughts exactly…" Felix agreed with a nod.

A few moments later and the energy field from the beacon died away. The Turian stepped away, and began barking orders to his men. Felix nodded, and disconnected the data-slate. He handed it to one of the engineers, who he ordered to stow it safely and securely for analysis after the battle.

As he re-joined the rest of his forces, he sealed his visor, and made a final check of his weapons. He nodded at the engineer holding the detonator, and the man twisted the trigger.

* * *

Saren whirled as entire sections of the far wall blew inward, and was sent flying off his feet by the blast. That probably saved his life, as neutron beams lanced out with lethal precision, staggering Krogan and destroying Geth with precise hits. Saren shook his head clear of concussive effect, his veteran mind already assessing the situation.

 _Those shots were_ _ **too**_ _precise. These aren't ordinary soldiers, they're probably elites…held back in reserve. Damn Humans! They got me!_

Those thoughts went full circle as he angrily got to his feet, his Krogan bodyguard already closing ranks around and before him. Through the clouds of dust he could see heavily-armoured figures wielding axes advancing menacingly with purpose in formation towards them, while others provided covering fire while moving to flank Saren's forces.

 _Imperial panzergrenadiers…!_

Saren cursed at that, and barked orders to his forces to hold their ground, and to cover his retreat. He could not stop here, not when he'd finally achieved his goal.

 _No…not yet…the mission won't be finished until I can extract._

 _I have to extract._

 _I HAVE TO!_

 _Otherwise…otherwise…this will all be for nothing._

As more Geth rushed into the chamber, reports began flooding in through the interference-heavy channels of Imperial panzergrenadiers launching flank attacks and ambushes by blowing their way through the walls from hidden service passages. And as Saren began to retreat, covered by his Krogan bodyguards, he noted the unit patches on the panzergrenadiers' armoured sleeves with a glance.

A wolf's head, worked in steel silver on a shield the colour of night decorated with stars: the Steel Wolves.

Saren swore, realizing he was really in on his head. The Steel Wolves were among the most feared shock troopers in the galaxy, recognized by even the more brutal Krogan clans. They'd earned their reputation during the Raid on Torfan, and in boarding actions and infiltration assault operations during the Empire-Hegemony War.

And for all their ferocity in battle, they possessed the solid discipline and professional attitude of Imperial soldiers known and recognized by the rest of the galaxy, even by the – to Saren's endless rage – Turian Hierarchy itself. No matter how brutal the action that came before, no matter how many of their own they lost, the Steel Wolves had never once committed any reprisal attacks, massacres, war crimes or indeed anything that went against the rules of war.

They were among the most dangerous soldiers in the galaxy, combining discipline and professionalism with all-consuming fury, and in this situation, in the middle of the wolves' trap, Saren knew he had no choice but to retreat as quickly as possible. To confront them in this fashion would almost certainly guarantee defeat and worse, _capture_.

And at that moment, as Saren rushed out of the chamber, Felix Mittermeier ripped one of the Geth to shreds with a single blow from his axe. Spotting the Turian fleeing, he signalled for cover, and while his men did so he switched his axe to one hand.

And with the other hand he drew his side-arm, took aim, and fired.

* * *

A/N

There's a reason Felix keeps the name Mittermeier rather than taking on the name von Reuenthal. I'll get to it so don't rush me, good story-building takes time.

Yes, I know Saren's ramblings don't really make much sense. But he's blinded by his hatred for Humanity (which isn't really as special as he thinks as I'll eventually show), and of course he's already indoctrinated.

Is he a Spectre? Well now, we shall see.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either or both Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Mass Effect. They are owned by Yoshiki Tanaka and Bioware respectively.

The Lion Unleashed

Chapter 2

The particle beam seared through the air in the blink of an eye, searing towards Saren's back. It didn't make contact. A Krogan somehow managed to put itself in the line of fire just in time, ceramic composite melting and flowing like wax as it absorbed the kinetic energy of the neutron beam. Perhaps if the beam had been fired from a heavier weapon or even a service rifle it would have burned deeper, perhaps even through the armour, but a pistol's beam barely staggered the Krogan.

It roared and charged at Felix, shouldering aside Geth as it did so. Felix holstered his pistol, and gripping his axe with one hand coolly sidestepped the alien. As it charged past he swung his axe and hamstrung the alien. And then as it collapsed to its knees, he brought up the axe into a two-handed grip and crushed the alien's head.

Sensing movement behind him, he narrowly dodged another Krogan swinging its rifle like a club, and smashed said rifle with his riposte. The Krogan roared and extended blades katar-like from its forearm armour, and charged at Felix.

It threw several punches, the commander of the Steel Wolves avoiding the stabs of the Krogan's blades as he fell back. He feinted and followed through, slipping past the alien and again struck at it from behind. Taking of a leg, he rose and swinging back for greater force buried his axe into the alien's head. The Krogan fell dead, leaking blood and neural fluid to the floor.

"Commander…!" one of his panzergrenadiers said, rushing to him. Felix took a look around the room, now clear of Krogan and Geth save for their corpses. He lifted his visor and nodded at the panzergrenadier who lowered his salute.

"Status report…!" he barked.

"Sir…" the man said. "…the immediate and adjacent areas are secure. The enemy forces have also begun a fighting retreat, and our forces are advancing while linking up with pockets of resistance in overrun sections."

"Good…." Felix said, walking towards the exit. "…order all forces to press the assault home. Also, issue an advisory: that cybernetic Turian must be taken prisoner."

"Sir…!"

The man saluted and ran off to relay his orders. Felix stopped walking and stared after his subordinate, and then turned to look at the Prothean computer core standing in the middle of the room. Then he stared at the corpses littering the floor.

None of them were Human, but still…

"All this trouble for an alien piece of junk…" he muttered to himself. "…just what did those damn Protheans leave behind that was so important that terrorists would go so far?"

* * *

A rocket soared through the air, and exploded against the hovercraft's shields. They collapsed, and as a second rocket soared through the air Maja and Joan jumped clear of the vehicle. Moments later and the rocket struck true, turning the hovercraft into a fireball.

"Alien piece of junk…!" Maja spat as she took cover behind a small pile of rubble. She braced her neutron rifle and opened fire. The beams collapsed the Geth's shields, and blew it to bits.

"To be fair…" Joan said from behind another pile of rubble. "…it was barely an LAV. And even our LAVs would have trouble against anti-vehicle weapons. Or were you referring to the tin-heads?"

"Both…!"

Joan laughed as she opened fire. They were fighting in a gallery located at the junction of the underground tunnel network linking the central bunker to Outpost Four. The Geth had been present in force, fighting platoon-strength Imperial infantry bunkered down behind barricades and rubble on the other side of the gallery.

The alien machines had been at least company-strength, and were steadily overpowering the Imperials with their heavy weapons, the Imperials only having a single general-purpose beam machine gun and lacked other heavy weapons. Though to be fair to the Imperials, it wasn't entirely their fault: the speed of the alien attack coupled with surprise _and_ the nature of tunnel fighting, they hadn't had the time or expected to need multiple heavy weapons. Mobility was more important than firepower, especially when the latter could cause a cave-in.

Unfortunately, the Geth didn't seem to have gotten the memo, bringing rocket launchers and using them liberally in the tunnel fighting.

Joan and Maja's arrival had managed to buy some time however, as the Geth had not expected one of their hovercrafts to attack from the rear, commandeered as it was by a pair of Imperial soldiers. The AIs had briefly frozen and then fallen into confusion as their subroutines tried to process and adapt to the new combat situation. Their adaptation was further delayed as Joan and Maja had raked their rear with HMG fire, the heavy rounds ripping through line Geth troopers' shields with ease and tearing the machines inside apart.

Eventually the Geth had adapted, but Joan and Maja had managed to hold out for longer than expected, their commandeered hovercraft jinking back and forth to avoid rockets and minimize bullet impacts, while returning fire with the mounted HMG. It was only when the shields were knocked out that they abandoned the open-topped vehicle to go to ground. And by then the Geth were down by a third, and another group of Imperial soldiers had managed to flank them.

A particle round managed to hit and cook off a Geth rocket launcher's magazine, the explosion shredding several of the machines. The Imperials now caught the depleted Geth company in a three-way pincer: three average-strength squads on one side, another average-sized squad to another, and finally two Imperial soldiers on the last side.

The weakness of the third pincer meant that it could easily be suppressed, however, and it wasn't long before the Geth realized that. A relentless hail of automatic fire forced Joan and Maja into cover, allowing the bulk of the Geth to focus on the more numerous groups of Imperial soldiers.

That is, until another group of Imperial soldiers had arrived. Maja and Joan had run across several pockets of resistance on the way to the tunnel network from the outside, and each time had briefly-harassed them from the rear before moving on. And apparently, one such group of soldiers had managed to overwhelm their attackers since then, and moved to reinforce the fighting near the tunnel network.

"Take cover…!" the petty office commanding the new arrivals shouted, diving for cover as he did so. Joan and Maja's arrival had led the AIs present to determine the possibility of certain pockets of resistance managing to overcome their situations and assist others, and as such upon the arrival of the newcomers several troopers immediately turned in their direction.

Three men went down, one quickly, another screaming in pain, and the last dying slowly but noisily. "Cover me!" Maja shouted, dashing from behind cover to where the wounded man was writhing on the floor. Thankfully their position was close to the gallery entrance, and with the Geth turning to focus on the newcomers the suppressive fire had slackened.

Kinetic rounds rained down around her, but Joan fired precision shots, destroying a couple of the Geth and staggering three more as Maja dragged the wounded soldier into cover. "It looks bad…" she said. "…but I don't think it's that bad. We just have to stop the bleeding."

Pulling out a handkerchief, she quickly fashioned a makeshift bandage, and with another handkerchief from Joan fashioned a tourniquet. As the wounded soldier tried to recuperate, Maja re-joined the fighting and opening up with her rifle beside Joan.

"This is…"

Her words were cut off as a second general-purpose beam machine gun – apparently brought by the newcomers – opened up. The tide quickly turned, the Geth now caught in the crossfire between two GPBMGs. "We've got this!" Joan shouted.

"Damn straight…!" Maja replied.

* * *

Felix and his command squad rushed out of the corridor and into a dizzying melee, Imperial soldiers and panzergrenadiers engaged in close combat with Geth and Krogan. Felix gestured, his command squad and the following platoon fanning out as they charged in. Those to the rear opened fire with precise aim, while those to the front held their axes ready as they charged in.

And then the distance closed, the Steel Wolves tearing into the alien lines like fangs into a prey's flesh. Felix smashed a Geth trooper to pieces with a single blow, and then dodged a Krogan's swing and backed down several steps.

He feinted and dodged the Krogan, which turned only to meet a hail of Imperial particle beams. As the alien crumpled to the ground, a whooshing sound echoed across the chamber as bright orange flames erupted from flamethrowers held by a pair of Geth. Screams filled the air, the AIs ignoring it as they doused the room with burning fuel.

A stray beam hit the fuel tank of one of the Geth flamethrowers. It exploded, turning the Geth and its pair into scrap. The explosion flooded the chamber and exploded outwards for several metres down the corridors leading in and out of the chamber before petering out.

As the flames died down, Felix and most of the panzergrenadiers staggered to their feet. Their armoured suits had protected them from the flames, but the blast still knocked them down. All around them were charred corpses, along with sparking Geth wreckage.

Here and there a few Imperial soldiers choked out their death throes, their clothes literally melted into their skins. Biting back the bile, the panzergrenadiers put them out of their misery.

"We should be thankful I suppose." Felix growled.

"Sir…?" a panzergrenadier asked.

"We managed to take out the Krogan before those bastard machines showed up with flamethrowers." Felix said. "That explosion would have knocked them down, but even if their shields and armour hadn't held…"

He trailed off, not that it was necessary to finish what he said. The Krogan were known to the empire.

Felix turned as the sound of boots striking the ground echoed down a nearby corridor, and looked on as files of Imperial soldiers rushed into the room. They saw what remained of their comrades and staggered to a halt. A few vacated their stomachs, not that Felix could blame them.

Flamethrowers were hardly the kindest weapons in the universe.

"Secure the area!" Felix ordered. "Sergeant, organize a detail to secure our dead. The least we can do is give them a proper burial, and get them back to their families."

"Yes sir." The ranking NCO said with a salute, and turning began bellowing orders to his men.

Felix sighed as he lifted his visor, and attuning the built-in radio listened to static-clogged updates from the rest of his battalion. This however was followed by an update from Captain Miles.

"Let's get a move on!" Felix ordered. "The terrorist commander's been pinpointed and his route set! We'll use the service passages to go around and cut him off!"

"Yes sir!" the panzergrenadiers shouted, and then followed their commander as he rushed off to find their quarry.

* * *

"We're riding shotgun again, aren't we?"

"Must you state the obvious?" Maja answered from her position manning the heavy beam machine gun on their LAV.

Outpost Four had been secured of the enemy, but unable to make contact with command Sub-lieutenant Shan – ranking commander by seniority – had left one of three effective platoons to hold the outpost's end of the tunnel network. The other two under her overall command would try and reach the bunker via the tunnel network.

Most of the platoons were on foot, cautiously advancing by the red light of emergency lighting: apparently the enemy had knocked out main power to the tunnel network, though thankfully emergency power would keep the environmental controls for the network functioning.

With that said, emergency power was emergency power. Hopefully they could resolve things _before_ it ran out, and get the mains back on.

The platoons on the move were better-armed though, Shan having armed each platoon with a recoilless rifle before departing. It was something of a risk in tunnel fighting, but if the enemy had heavy weapons and they didn't…

…well, Shan wouldn't have her men get slaughtered by them.

And of course there were the LAVs, usually used to patrol the tunnel network, each of them lightly-armoured, but packing serious firepower with a heavy beam machine gun mounted on their backs. "I'm just saying…" Joan began only to be cut off as gunfire erupted from up ahead.

At once Imperial soldiers went to ground and returned fire, the LAVs moving to flanking positions. Maja swivelled the HBMG as kinetic rounds bounced off the gunner's shield, and then opened up.

The other LAVs joined in, and then rockets soared past, one barely missing the command LAV before exploding behind the Imperial lines. And then painful white light lit up the battlefield as a flare was launched, exposing the Geth lines. Maja swore.

"Prime unit…!" she shouted, opening up with her heavy weapon.

"Take down that Prime!" Shan ordered.

Heavy weapon fire ripped its shields apart, but the armour held, ablative plating burning off and bleeding away the effect of heavy neutron beams. It aimed and fired, and sent an LAV up in a fireball.

Imperial recoilless rifles roared, and the Prime went down. The AIs briefly fell apart as their network was greatly-disrupted by the Prime's fall, and by the time they recovered the Imperial infantry were advancing by fire and movement, while behind them the LAVs provided heavy fire support.

"We have them on the ropes!" Shan shouted. "Don't let up!"

* * *

Saren Arterius breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the end of the tunnel network ahead of him, or rather the ragged breach blown into it by Sovereign. He'd made it.

And then one of the walls nearby blew open, Imperial panzergrenadiers rushing out. Saren was quick, quickly diving for cover as his bodyguard and escorts went into skirmish order and opened fire on the Humans.

The Imperials spread out, those to the rear providing cover fire as they closed and exploited the shock of the first wave. To the panzergrenadiers' surprise, the Krogan held back, letting the Geth absorb the initial shock before counterattacking.

With roars they hurled powerful biotic blasts that sent Steel Wolves flying and then flashed with light as they charged powerful biotic barriers. And then deploying their katars, only then did they move to attack.

"Mutual support…!" Felix barked. "Cover each other's backs!"

And then he spotted Saren trying to sneak past the melee. Drawing a smaller throwing axe, he hurled it at the Turian, who managed to dodge it. The axe embedded itself in the wall. "Going somewhere, terrorist?" Felix asked as he approached, flanked by a pair of panzergrenadiers.

"Aren't you mistaking me for yourself, Human?" Saren asked with his body tense and defiant.

"That's funny…" Felix replied. "…last I looked I didn't attack an Imperial facility. Or for that matter, ally myself with rogues like the Geth."

Saren couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Human hypocrisy at its finest." He said with a mix of scorn and amusement. "Are you sure you haven't forgotten? All findings of Prothean technology must be brought before the Council, and yet, here we are."

Felix didn't bother to dignify that by addressing it. "Surrender…" he said. "…I give you my word that we will seek to keep this quiet and save face for the Hierarchy…"

"I do not speak or act for the Hierarchy!" Saren spat angrily.

 _It's for their sake that I'm doing this. They might be letting the Humans do as they please, risking everything by letting the Humans recklessly chase after the universe's dark secrets, but they're still my people._

 _My people…_

… _I won't let the Reapers destroy them, no matter what it takes. Or for that matter, let the empire besmirch its name, no matter how much the Hierarchy has already besmirched itself._

Felix was briefly silent, and then slowly lifted his axe and pointed it at Saren. "Last chance terrorist…" he said. "…surrender."

The two combatants locked eyes for an instant, and then things went to high speed. Saren grabbed his sidearm. Felix made to charge in. A Krogan rushed from the side and caved in one of Felix's wingmen. Saren brought up his high-power pistol and fired.

Felix's other wingman put himself between the Turian and his commander. The high-power round blew through his faceplate and caved-in his face.

Saren broke and ran. Felix made to pursue only to be tied down by the Krogan which was in the grip of full blood rage. The Imperial officer struggled to defend himself, parrying blow after blow with his axe, but was unable to counterattack due to the alien's speed.

And then with a roar the enemy blew Felix across the tunnel to land solidly against the far wall. The Krogan roared and was about to charge in, but before it could do so it was floored as four panzergrenadiers threw themselves at the alien. And before it could react, one of them emptied a captured SMG's ammo into the alien's face.

Meanwhile Saren was running, running faster than he had his whole life. Everything was at stake here. If he couldn't get to Sovereign before the Imperial Fleet arrived in the system, then the Reaper would leave without him.

The Reapers were patient. They'd find another way.

But if that happened…then everything, the Turian race, the galactic community, civilization itself, would all be doomed. He had to escape.

 _He had to._

 _He had to finish the job, and prove himself and everything he stood for before them._

 _He couldn't die until then._

He ran out of the tunnel and clambered over the ruins and rubble to where Sovereign's boarding ramps were waiting open. Geth were standing guard nearby, and now some of them moved up and raised their weapons.

 _What are they…?_

The Geth opened fire, and for a moment Saren feared treachery. But the fire was aimed behind him, at the pursuing Imperials. They returned fire, but it was too late. Saren rushed up a boarding ramp followed by the Geth, and then the ramp closed behind them.

Sovereign trumpeted in triumph, and even in their armoured suits the Steel Wolves reeled from the noise. The Reaper steadily ascended, and for a moment Felix feared it would bombard them. Mass Effect-based naval artillery was pathetic compared to Imperial naval artillery, but at close range and in a surface bombardment role…

But the Reaper didn't fire. It just continued to ascend, and Saren wondered himself why Sovereign hadn't destroyed the Humans. And then he realized: he'd returned just in time.

The Imperial Fleet was here.

* * *

"Maximum magnification…!" Commodore Strauss ordered on his flagship's bridge. The order was carried out, and an image of the squid-like vessel appeared on the tactical display. "What the hell is that?"

"It's probably a dreadnought." His adjutant replied. "But…at two kilometres in length that's twice the size of even the biggest Asari and Turian vessels…"

"The Geth are formidable…" the commodore remarked before a bridge crewman spoke up.

"Sir, we're detecting dark energy building up." The man said. "Most likely the enemy is planning to make an FTL jump."

"They used a dreadnought to support and transport a commando strike?" the adjutant asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter." Commodore Strauss said. He glanced at the tactical display and grimaced. He had only two hundred and fifty ships with him, only slightly more than half a full strength naval squadron. "All ships, concentrate your fire! Target the enemy dreadnought: fire!"

As one, the Imperial warships opened fire, neutron beams erupting from Imperial naval rifles to converge on a single point into a single, ravening beam of energy. Unfortunately given the small number of Imperial warships, Sovereign was able to largely avoid the beam, only losing a handful of its tentacles, debris raining down to burn up in Eden Prime's atmosphere. Screaming the AI equivalent of rage and agony, it launched a micro-FTL jump right into the middle of the Imperial formation.

Liquid metal lashed out, destroying several ships: at close range, Mass Effect-based naval artillery was just as effective as their Imperial counterparts. The Imperial ships opened up their formation in response, the closest ships firing back and gouging molten lines across the Reaper's hull.

Screaming again in pain and outrage, Sovereign jumped to the edge of the system, and thence to the relay and escaped.

"How many ships have been lost?" Commodore Strauss asked angrily once it had been verified the enemy warship had escaped.

"Six, sir…" his adjutant replied. "…all cruisers."

The commodore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well…" he said. "…contact Captain Miles on the surface. Ask for a status report, and prepare to deploy what reinforcement personnel we can spare."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Please accept my apologies."

"Hmm…?" Captain Miles said as Felix offered his apologies. "Whatever for…? Yes, the enemy commander escaped, and the facility _was_ compromised, but you managed to drive them off. And what's more, we still have the Prothean computer core, as well as the backup data even if the mainframe was wiped for security purposes."

"Yes sir."

"If you have time to apologize, lieutenant-commander, then you should think about what to do next."

"The empire is never going to let those terrorists get away with this." Felix said.

"Of course not…" the captain agreed. "…but we went to war against the Batarians over the enslaving of our citizens along the frontier. This was an attack on our sovereignty, but we can't go to war over this. With that said…"

"Just like with the Earth Cult in the past…" Felix concluded. "…we're going to be hunting these bastards down."

"That's right, lieutenant-commander."

"Well then, sir." Felix said, giving a salute.

The captain nodded. "You are dismissed." He said.

Felix turned smartly and left. Once he was clear of the control room he punched the wall in frustration. The enemy had escaped. He'd lost plenty of men to the terrorist scum, and their leader escaped.

Felix took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He couldn't afford to let himself lose control of his emotions. That was where it all started. From there it was just another step to swearing revenge on the enemy at all costs, and it wouldn't be long before he could justify anything with that in mind.

And from there, he would be no different from the enemy.

He couldn't have that. He was a wolf, not a rabid dog lashing out at anything that caught its attention. He had purpose, and he would seek to fulfil that purpose without unnecessary conflict and bloodshed.

 _That's how the Steel Wolves work. Once we catch wind of our prey, we won't stop and we won't let go. We'll hunt and take it down, but we'll do it right, and a wild rampage isn't our way._

* * *

 _New Galactic Empire, Fezzan Corridor, planet Fezzan, New Imperial City_

Sitting at a dining table within the Golden Fountain Palace was the Emperor of the New Galactic Empire, accompanied by his wife and his mother. As a manservant took away the Emperor's plate and another refilled his wineglass, Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm turned to his wife.

"Tomorrow you'll be attending the opening ceremony of the new neo-Impressionist gallery at that art museum, aren't you?" he asked.

Empress Galatea von Lohengramm nodded her affirmative. She gave her usual wintery smile. "Do you want to attend, Alex?" she asked.

Alex turned to a nearby chamberlain, who shook his head. "Unfortunately it seems my schedule is full." Alex said. "Sorry, such a shame…"

Galatea shrugged with a chuckle. "Duty calls…" she remarked before turning to her mother-in-law. "…what about you mother? Would you like to accompany me?"

"If I remember my schedule right…" Hilda said thoughtfully. "…I think I have time. But let's clear that up before deciding on anything."

Conversation stilled as another manservant arrived with a data-slate, which the chamberlain presented to the Emperor. Alex took a brief glance, and then his eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. "Has this been confirmed?" he asked.

"It has, Your Majesty."

"Alex, what's happened?" Hilda asked.

"The Shadowblade facility was attacked…" he said angrily. "…and more than that, it seems that its existence had been leaked to the galactic media."

Galatea and Hilda gasped at that, and Alex turned back to the waiting chamberlain. "I understand the Imperial Chancellor and other, relevant figures have been informed?" he asked.

"They have, Your Majesty."

"Good…" Alex said. "…inform them that in two hours I want them to report in person as to the nature of the situation, and to present basic contingencies."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Alex turned back Galatea and Hilda. "My apologies…" he said as he rose from his seat. "…but it looks like I'll have to leave dinner early. This needs my attention."

Hilda nodded, but Galatea looked thoughtful. "Alex…" she eventually said. "…no Your Majesty, don't let it get to you."

Alex blinked at that, his blue eyes meeting his wife's sea-grey ones. He then smiled and nodded. "Noted, Empress…" he said. "…thank you for your advice."

Galatea smiled and nodded back, and then Alex left. Hilda glanced worriedly at Galatea, who swirled her wineglass' contents and then took a drink. "I'll be fine." She said. "Things will be fine. I trust in Alex, just like you trusted in his father."

Hilda smiled and nodded. "Yes…" she said. "…I did."

 _I worried more than trusted at times though._

* * *

A/N

Not much to say, except about the Lohengramms in the end: how did they find out so fast? Well that's an easy question to answer: much like in the series, time-skip! But not by much…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either or both Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Mass Effect. They are owned by Yoshiki Tanaka and Bioware respectively.

The Lion Unleashed

Chapter 3

Following the Eden Prime Incident, both the Imperial Government and the _Oberkommando des Kaiserreiches_ (OKK) moved quickly to bring the situation under control.

The OKK is the government body possessing overall authority over the Imperial Armed Forces. There are three civilians on the body: first is the Emperor, in his role as commander-in-chief of the Imperial Armed Forces, then the Imperial Chancellor representing the Imperial Government, and finally the Minister of War, charged with actually managing the military's administrative affairs. All other members of the OKK are active military officers.

Among those, only two currently hold the rank of Imperial Fleet Admiral. The first is the Chief of Staff, tasked with managing military operations and strategic planning at the highest level, and the other is the Space Fleet Commander, as overall commander of the Imperial Fleet.

Also members of the OKK are the Commander of the Imperial Ground Forces, the Chief Superintendent of the Imperial Military Police, the Head of Logistics, the Head of Military Intelligence, and the Capital Defense Commander. All these individuals save for the Head of Military Intelligence and the Chief Superintendent of the Imperial Military Police currently hold the rank of High Admiral. The two exceptions both currently hold the rank of Admiral.

As was proper protocol, the admirals and high-ranking government officials arrived first, taking their seats to await the arrival of the Emperor. The only exception was High Admiral Jager Matzen, the Capital Defense Commander, who had taken his fleet and assumed a defensive position within the Fezzan Corridor. While the number of Imperial Fleets stationed on Fezzan meant that the Imperial Capital was effectively-impregnable, as Capital Defense Commander Matzen considered it wise to mobilize the vanguard with his fleet in the wake of the recent incident.

Upon Alex's arrival, the gathered officers and civil servants rose and bowed, waiting until he had taken his seat before doing likewise. "I have read the reports about the incident." The Emperor began without preamble. "And I am certain there are those present who wish to resign from their posts as a means to take responsibility for the incident."

The Emperor paused, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and his chin on his clasped hands. "However I wish to make it clear that I do not wish for such thoughts to cross the minds of any present." He said firmly. "Instead of wasting time with formalities and symbolic gestures, it is better to take responsibility by taking action to resolve the current crisis."

Nods met the Emperor's statement, and Alex sat back, allowing the OKK to present the situation as it had developed over the previous night and this morning. The Minister of War spoke first. He mentioned the deployment of the Matzen Fleet, and the other Imperial Fleets stationed at both the capital and elsewhere in Imperial territory being placed on alert, ready to respond to any calls for help from Imperial Starzones and the widely-scattered Patrol Squadrons and other dispersed fleet elements across the galaxy. The same went for the numerous Imperial Expeditionary Fleets in the Hinterland, as the empire called the Terminus Systems, though in their case they were prepared to defend the various Imperial outposts, dominions, allies and protectorates across the Hinterland.

"That is a very tall order." Alex remarked. "Short of full mobilization, won't our standing forces be stretched rather thin to accomplish such tasks?"

"Yes Your Majesty." War Minister and retired High Admiral Harold Lutzen said with a nod. "However based on our current data, it is unlikely in the extreme that we will find ourselves facing full-scale war on multiple fronts anytime soon. This is merely a precaution, a show of force as it were, to demonstrate that our empire is by no means vulnerable despite the recent attack on our sovereignty."

"But a rather expensive one, is it not?"

"While it is true that placing fleets both on the field and stationed here at the Imperial Capital on alert is a substantial cost," Lutzen said. "We have not actually deployed any additional forces onto the field yet, with the sole exception of the Matzen Fleet. In light of the apparent vulnerability of the empire as demonstrated by the recent incident, such a show of force is needed to allow us breathing room to assess and control the situation as it develops, but in this manner we have not incurred excessive cost to do so."

Alex nodded slowly. "I see your point, minister." He said. "Certainly, we cannot afford to lose the initiative. But while decisive action is needed, it must also have direction behind it. Frivolous and meaningless action would be a complete waste of time and resources."

This was met with general agreement among the men present. "Continue, minister." The Emperor indicated, and the man gave a bow before continuing.

The minister now moved onto the Imperial Admiralty's measures to tighten security in particular with regard to entry and exit, as well as free movement of hostile forces within Imperial territory. "However," the war minister said with an apologetic tone. "There will always be gaps in our ability to monitor and police free space. Space itself is the problem. It is simply put too big, and while large groups of ships can be detected rather easily, small groups or individual vessels have more than ample opportunity to avoid or escape detection."

"That much is a given." The Emperor said. "And your proposed solution?"

"Currently we're discussing with other relevant ministries such as Transportation and Communication among others, for increased cooperation between the military and local security forces." The minister answered. Though individual starzones were not allowed to field military forces of their own, they were allowed to field small, paramilitary forces of their own under strict limitations in order to deter piracy, smuggling, and other criminal activities within their areas of responsibility.

"The admiralty has also begun work on improving our responses in the event of small-scale, high-speed intrusions such as the recent incident." The minister continued. "In hindsight, our response plans and other contingencies were devised around the assumption that any intrusions would be large-scale in nature. This flaw in our reasoning has been identified, and is currently being corrected as we speak."

Alex nodded. "I suppose Rome wasn't built in a day." He conceded. "Nevertheless, finish without undue delay."

"Yes Your Majesty."

The Emperor nodded, and the war minister continued his report. Having detailed the current disposition of the Imperial Fleet and by extension the military situation in the wake of the recent incident, followed by the military's efforts to prevent such an incident from recurring, he proceeded to another aspect of the incident.

"In its investigations of the leak of Project Shadowblade," the minister said. "The Imperial Military Police has discovered that the leaks did not come from inside the facility. It seems that both civilian and military personnel on the outside, who knew of the project and compromised by such means as bribery and blackmail, leaked it via organized crime elements to third-party organizations of questionable legality. The IMP is still tracing the domestic element, while Imperial Intelligence has taken over the foreign element."

"Organized crime?" the Emperor echoed with a growl. Organized crime had always been a problem, but with the expansion of Imperial influence across the Hinterland and the former Batarian Hegemony towards the end and in the aftermath of the Empire-Hegemony War, the vermin had exploded in number and influence. This had prompted a rapid expansion of the Imperial Military Police, which had launched a massive crackdown against organized crime, but while good progress had been made, it seemed that more work was needed.

"So discontent with simply trading poison, flesh, and contraband, they've begun trading what little honor they have left?" the Emperor said with a malicious light in his eyes. "It would be so laughable if they weren't dragging the rest of Humanity down with them as well."

Alex laughed briefly, before snapping his head up with a glare, the resemblance to his father more than a bit startling to the gathering. None of them might have met Reinhard the Invincible in life, but they had seen the pictures and portraits. "Admiral Thompson," Alex commanded. "I want the ones responsible. _Alive_ : their lives are not so forfeit that they are useless as examples."

Admiral Michael Thompson, Chief Superintendent of the Imperial Military Police, rose and bowed from the waist. "I hear and obey, Your Majesty." He said. Alex nodded and turned back to the War Minister.

"Proceed."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Lutzen then proceeded to the dispositions of the civilian populace. Though under the Lohengramm Dynasty the Imperial Military Police no longer served to suppress political dissidence as had been the case under the Goldenbaum Dynasty, the Imperial Military Police still served as the enforcers of law and order on a national level, and as part of their duty kept an eye on developments in society to preempt disruptive or worse, subversive action.

"In short," Lutzen concluded. "The general consensus among the citizens is supportive of the secrecy surrounding and the reasoning behind the Shadowblade Project, and negative sentiments are more focused on the alien terrorists behind the incident. More worrying however, is the fact that a number of right-wing societies such as Pan-Galactica are working to rally the citizens behind the Human Supremacist cause using the incident as an example of 'alien perfidy'."

The Emperor gave an undiplomatic groan, though he wasn't the only one. Everyone else looked pained, and the Imperial Chancellor even palmed his face. "Just what we needed," Alex growled. "Those idiots stirring things up. Unfortunately, fanatics are difficult to reason with, barring certain circumstances. I'll have to take care of this myself, with a broadcast calling for calm and rationality over needless reactionism."

The rest of the OKK nodded their agreement, and the War Minister concluded his report with a summary before giving a bow and taking a seat. Alex sat silent for a few moments, and then turned to Thomas Glass, General-Secretary of Zentrum and Chancellor of the Galactic Empire.

"What's the political situation first, Glass?" the Emperor asked.

The Imperial Chancellor looked uncomfortable, though Alex couldn't blame him. The Glass Government was a coalition one, between the plurality Zentrum party and the minority Social Democratic and Nationalist parties. Unfortunately, the SDP and the NP had never really seen eye to eye, and while Zentrum's plurality allowed the coalition to work, it seemed that the shockwaves of the recent incident might have destabilized the coalition.

"The Nationalists are calling for extreme measures, Your Majesty." Glass replied with a sigh. "It is likely that they will soon call for a Vote of No Confidence against the current government within the Galactic Parliament. While I doubt that even if the entirety of the Nationalist, Democratic, and Communist parties vote against the government they can overturn Zentrum and the SDP both, public confidence in the government will be shaken. If so, I will have to request Your Majesty to dissolve parliament, and call a general election."

Alex nodded slowly. "Certainly," he said. "An unstable government is not something to have in a time of crisis. However, if that is the case, I would ask that you remain in your post until we have a definite strategy in place. Even if the government changes, at the very least we'll have something to work with."

"I understand Your Majesty."

"Speaking of which," the Emperor continued. "What were those extreme measures that you mentioned?"

"A punitive expedition against the Geth, for starters."

The OKK stared at the Imperial Chancellor in shock. "That's insane." Fleet Admiral Viscount Eugen von Rabesberg, the Space Fleet Commander, said after a few moments. "Geth Space is all the way on the other side of the galaxy. Even for our empire the logistics for such a campaign would be too much to support, and for too little gain."

"Which leads in part to their next demand," Glass said. "To support such an endeavor, and to preempt subversive or terrorist action from the less stable factions within the Hinterland, they want us to actively work to bring the entire Hinterland into the Imperial sphere of influence."

"Elaborate." The Emperor said laconically.

"The Nationalists acknowledge that the Council, their associates, and their constituent governments are too prudent to take direct action against us." The Chancellor said. "There _could_ be a connection yes, perhaps to a radical faction acting without sanction, but they believe that regardless of whether such a connection exists, action was taken by a rogue group from within the Hinterland, either using it as a base of operations or with the backing of less stable factions within."

"In short," Viscounts Rabesberg said. "To keep terrorists and subversives from continuing to operate from the Hinterland, with or without the support of rogue states within the region, we should bring the entire region to heel?"

"That is correct."

"That's infeasible." The fleet admiral said at once. "The Hinterland is too big, stretching as it does across the galaxy. Even taking the extension of our influence into the region over the past decades into account, our policy involves cultivating the good will of our satellites and protectorates, and is a mutually-supporting relationship and less a coercive one."

There were nods at that. Humans had quickly begun scattering across the Hinterland following the First Contact War, and with a surprisingly-nostalgic composition: fleeing republicans, extremists, criminals and rogues. And they quickly learned that the Hinterland was a harsh and difficult place, and only similar characters could prosper there. Human pirates, slavers, criminals and such prospered quickly in such an environment, and with some adapting on their part so did the extremists. The breakaway republican colonies did not.

Lacking manpower and a solid industrial base, they found themselves helpless against the menaces of the region, and in most cases were quickly subverted and either reduced to dictatorships ruled by Human or alien warlords or absorbed into existing factions. Some managed to hold out, but for the people of such holdouts it had been a hellish time, always looking up at the skies for the first sign of a raid or a full-scale invasion, knowing there was little one could do about it.

Imperial influence within the region had also begun to spread around the same time, as the newly-formed Imperial Intelligence sought to expand its capabilities and gain experience in its mandated, strictly non-domestic role. It was Imperial Intelligence which first made contact with the surviving republican colonies at the height of the Empire-Hegemony War, and towards the end of that war had convinced the republicans to request for Dominion status.

In a similar fashion to the former Dominion of Fezzan, in exchange for recognition of the Emperor as their head-of-state, the empire guaranteed the new dominions self-government, as well as protection. That was the key difference: unlike the Dominion of Fezzan, there was no tacit neutrality with the new dominions. They were Imperial subject states, and thus extensions of the empire. The Imperial Fleet was granted basing rights, and the empire took advantage of these basing rights to deploy Expeditionary Fleets into the region. To soften the bittersweet compromise of the colonists' republican ideals, the empire provided economic development aid.

It succeeded. Now protected from the constant, low-level warfare that raged across the Hinterland, the new dominions prospered, all the while giving the empire further room to expand its influence within the region. Diplomatic overtures were made to more stable, alien regimes, and in exchange for mutually-favorable trading arrangements gained visiting rights for the Imperial Fleet, and in a few years the less powerful of such regimes were proclaimed Imperial protectorates. Outposts were also constructed in the region, either in the form of space stations or bases on uninhabited, 'dead' worlds, linking together the areas of Imperial influence in a spider web like fashion, consolidating the empire's existing sphere of influence as it slowly expanded.

In short, Imperial policy in the hinterland was a very much velvet-gloved, iron-fisted affair.

"We will not compromise on our standing policy within the Hinterland." The Emperor said firmly. "To do so would damage the credibility of the empire, and cost us much in the long-term. Certainly, I have no doubt that the cynical Hinterland warlords see us as no different to the Council or themselves, however the empire's perceived fairness gives us an edge when conducting affairs within the Hinterland, be it with lesser powers or powerful regional warlords."

The Emperor's words were met with agreeing nods, and Alex then nodded to the Imperial Chancellor. Glass bowed and continued. "Moving onto other political matters," he said. "As might be expected, Citadel Space is in an uproar over the revelations of Project Shadowblade. Thus far we've refrained from making official statements on the matter, apart from admitting to its compromised existence."

"Would that not be taken as an admission of guilt, Your Excellency?" Admiral Thompson asked.

"What guilt?" Glass asked. "We have broken no Imperial laws or interstellar treaties. We merely admitted Shadowblade's existence."

The admiral nodded, and the Imperial Chancellor continued. "The Asari are especially agitated, as are the Hanar." He said. "Most of the Council's associates have voiced their support for a motion by the Asari to impose economic sanctions against us."

That sent a ripple of amusement across the OKK. "And what good will that achieve?" Alex asked. "We are domestically self-sufficient, and retention of the Reichsmark means that while freezing of Imperial assets in Citadel Space will hurt, it will do no real damage to our economy, at least not in the long-term. It will only serve to turn economic expansion away from Citadel Space, and to elsewhere, such as our protégés in the Batarian Confederation, and of course, the Hinterland."

"Apparently Salarian, Volus, and Turian opposition to the motion is based on such a self-defeating aspect of the motion." Glass said, again sending a ripple of amusement through the OKK.

Alex nodded. "Perceptive of them." He said. "It's not surprising though. Those three races are the most pragmatic and perhaps realistic of the Citadel races."

"What of the Hinterland?" Viscount Rabesberg asked. "What is the effect of the incident?"

"As might be expected, they care little that we broke the Council's mandate that any research into Prothean technology be done under their supervision." Glass replied. "They're more interested in the apparent vulnerability of Imperial territory, though it seems the Admiralty has that in hand. And Imperial Intelligence has already begun deploying countermeasures, such as increased surveillance, and if necessary, _surgical_ action against flashpoints and reactionaries within the Hinterland."

"Though," he said with a pause. "It seems the Quarians are more than a little worried that we might blame them by association of their creation of the Geth."

"Understandable," the Emperor said with a nod. "But unfounded: they have suffered dearly from their rogue creations, and do not have any connection much less control over them in the centuries since."

Alex looked at the Imperial Chancellor. "Take action to reassure our Quarian friends." He said. "I would not have our excellent relationship with the Quarian people soured by any ill-founded association with the recent incident."

The New Galactic Empire is the only nation with real diplomatic ties with the Quarian Migrant Fleet. This is the result of action taken by the empire in the immediate aftermath of the Empire-Hegemony War, in particular over the repatriation of former slaves emancipated from the former Batarian Hegemony. Several tens of thousands of Quarians were among those, and as was the case with slaves of other races, had been repatriated at state expense back to their people, in what many considered as the largest humanitarian undertaking in galactic history.

For the Quarians, long since considered outcasts and pariahs by the rest of the galaxy, it was a touching gesture, and they warmly accepted the empire's further overtures for peaceful dialogue and relations. An Imperial consular ship was attached to the Migrant Fleet, and a Quarian Embassy established in the New Imperial City on Imperial Capital Fezzan. From there future arrangements bloomed, starting with the lifting of work and immigration restrictions on Quarians on pilgrimage within Imperial territory, a privilege that caused much resentment from other races which continued to remain under said restrictions, a resentment that ironically only served to increase sympathy for the Quarians among Imperial citizens.

While it was generally accepted that the Quarians held responsibility for creating the Geth and so destroyed themselves, Imperial citizens in general saw the Council's actions following the Geth War as draconian in the extreme. The Quarians had been driven from their homes, bled white from a war, and the Council's response was not only to deny them help but also to exile them to slow extinction in the Hinterland. It was thus with pride that Imperial citizens supported the hand of friendship extended by the empire to the Quarian people.

That there were too few Quarians to seriously threaten the Imperial job market was a conveniently-forgotten fact.

"Countess Reventlow has already spoken with the Quarian Ambassador on the matter, Your Excellency." Glass said. "Furthermore, she has directed our consul attached to the Migrant Fleet to speak likewise with the Admiralty Board."

The Emperor nodded, and the Imperial Chancellor continued with his report. He gave the details of Imperial Intelligence's contingencies in motion, and of the targets of assassination and sabotage missions within the Hinterland. And then the topic moved onto Imperial Intelligence's findings about the perpetrators behind the incident.

"His name is Saren Arterius." Glass said, the OKK's attention focused on the hologram of a cyborg Turian. "He's a veteran of the First Contact War, and lost an arm in said war. Our victory in said war also fostered a hatred for Humanity and the empire in the man."

"The name sounds familiar." Fleet Admiral Hans von Konigsberg, the Chief of Staff remarked.

"Is he related to General Arterius?" Admiral Thompson asked.

"He's the general's younger brother." Glass answered, pausing as murmurs broke out across the OKK. After a few moments the Emperor raised a hand for silence, and then nodded at Glass to continue. "They became estranged after the war, as a result of General Arterius' respect for us. He was reassigned to the Blackwatch, a Turian Black-Ops Group, but went MIA during a mission within the Hinterland in New Imperial Calendar 27. Imperial Intelligence is still investigating, but thus far it seems he's had no contact with the hierarchy in the years since."

"Instead he threw his lot in with the Geth?" Viscount Rabesberg asked. "Humph…from the sound of things, he doesn't care what the Geth will do afterwards so long as he gets revenge against us. No offense to the good general, but this Saren is a rabid dog. He needs be put down."

The Emperor nodded. "I am in full agreement." He said. "However, we cannot take reactionary action ourselves. I will not authorize a full-scale military deployment to scour the Hinterland from one end of the galaxy to another simply to put down a rabid dog. To do so would be frivolous in the extreme. With that said, decisive action must be taken."

"In that case further investigation should be conducted by Imperial Intelligence and the Imperial Military Police, to root out his agents and pick up his trail." Lutzen said. "At the same time, we should prepare a high-speed response force, one that can go into action the moment his trail is found. Investigation in the meantime will continue, until we can ascertain Saren and perhaps, the Geth's plans as well."

"With that said," Viscount Rabesberg said. "We shouldn't fully stand down our forces from full alert yet. We should do it in stages, and not fully, in case the situation rapidly re-escalates and a stronger response is needed."

"Perhaps we should also request cooperation with the Turians in this matter." Konigsberg mused. "This Saren is one of their loose ends after all, and taking the Turian psyche into account, they'll probably want to deal with him themselves if they can. Of course, given his crimes against the empire, that might not be possible, but involving them would work well as an olive branch."

"That certainly seems the best we can do given the restraint the situation calls for." The Emperor said after giving the OKK several moments to favorably discuss the proposals. "Very well, we'll adopt the given proposals."

There were nods at that, and the Emperor continued. "Before we adjourn this meeting," he said. "We should also determine the response we give the Council and their protests over Project Shadowblade. However, I would think that as a sovereign state, our empire is free to secure its own interests first and foremost."

"I am in agreement." The War Minister said. "We have no legal obligation to obey the Council's mandates over Prothean technology. Indeed, the only legal obligation we owe to them outside of normal diplomatic protocol is that of the Citadel Conventions. And those deal only with the use of weapons of mass destruction on the battlefield."

"I am in agreement as well." Admiral Thompson said with a nod. "We answer to His Majesty the Emperor, and our responsibility is to the empire and its one hundred billion citizens, and not to foreign powers."

Further agreement was made by all members of the OKK, though the Imperial Chancellor put in a word of caution. "Legally we are in the right," he said. "But while I do not disagree with our planned response to the Council, this will damage our relations with them for a time."

Alex just smiled at that. "In that case," he said. "Perhaps we should – indirectly of course – point out how the 'Prothean experts' usually come from the three Council races. It's natural of course, they have admittedly the best expertise on the matter, but the general public can be made to forget that, and how it's only the three Council races that seem to really profit off Prothean research."

There was a murmur of amused agreement at that, and after sweeping the OKK with his eyes Alex nodded. "Well then," he said. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

A/N

This chapter was a real pain to write, and is rather word-heavy. I apologize for that, though I hope it fleshes out the background considerably.

Next chapter, we'll see Julian, and maybe Felix and Garrus. And to lighten things up, let's open the betting pool (in a manner of speaking) on who Julian ended up marrying in the end.

I'm not an economist, so any thoughts on how the galactic economy will be affected by the empire keeping its own monetary unit are welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either or both Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Mass Effect. They are owned by Yoshiki Tanaka and Bioware respectively.

The Lion Unleashed

Chapter 4

"This is simply unacceptable, Your Excellency."

"I understand how you feel, Your Excellency," Imperial Consul Julian Mintz, Knight of the Iron Eagle, replied to Asari Councilor Tevos. "However, such is the official response and stance of the Imperial government on the matter."

"So the Imperial government considers itself above the galactic community then?" Turian Councilor Sparatus replied.

"The Imperial government does not assume that much." Julian replied with narrowed eyes. "However, please note that the Imperial government does possess legal basis for its actions and decisions. The New Galactic Empire is after all, neither a full nor associate member of this Council, and is not required to obey the Council's resolutions, when they run counter to Imperial interests."

"But that is precisely what it is, is it not, Your Excellency?" Tevos countered. "The empire might not openly say so, but by placing its own interests above those of the galactic community, the empire is in fact placing itself above the galactic community."

"With respect, Your Excellency," Julian said. "Is that not the role of _any_ government?"

"I beg your pardon, Your Excellency?"

"A government or indeed, any nation's obligations lie first and foremost with it and its constituents' interests, be it to protect or advance them, or both." Julian said. "All governments are alike in that sense. The governments of the Asari Republics, or the Elcor Counts of Dekuuna, or indeed any government, would prioritize their interests first and foremost. The same goes for the Imperial government. The only difference between the empire, and other governments, is that the empire's interests have no need to be legally framed within the context of Citadel Space's interests."

Tevos made to speak, but Julian continued after a moment's pause. "Furthermore," he said. "I must point out that the equation of Citadel Space with the galactic community, is rather misleading. Citadel Space after all, covers less than half the known galaxy, and most spacefaring governments, no matter how small they might be relative to the associate and full members of the Council or the empire, lie outside the scope of Citadel Space. Given this fact, I would argue that while the empire _is_ placing its interests above those of the Council and its associates, it is _not_ placing its interests above those of the galactic community, when less than half of its members are part of the Council one way or another."

Tevos reeled back as though struck, and Sparatus visibly champed at the bit. Salarian Councilor Valern gave a cough. "And your point is, Consul Mintz?" he asked.

"My point is that empire is in no way legally obliged to obey Council resolutions, specifically in this case on the matter of recovered Prothean artefacts and technology, outside of the Citadel Conventions, which has been signed and ratified by the empire." Julian said. "Furthermore, the empire is a sovereign nation with a constitutional government, and must prioritize it and its constituents' interests over all. Finally, while we acknowledge the Council's major role within the galactic community, we do not equate it _as_ the galactic community, and thus cannot oblige its voice as that of the majority."

Valern nodded. "Those are all valid points of argument." He conceded. "However, it also cannot be denied that both the Council and the empire are _the_ major galactic powers. A breach between our two power blocks will not be in the best interests of either or us, or indeed the rest of the galaxy. Furthermore, when the empire signed and ratified the Citadel Conventions, while it did not mean the empire was becoming part of the Council system, it can be argued that it was a pledge for peaceful cooperation and coexistence between our two powers. Finally, in light of all this, should we not aim for a middle path over this issue, Your Excellency?"

Julian nodded as well. "Your Excellency makes good points." He said. "Which leads us to the second part of the Imperial government's official response, wherein the Imperial government agrees to a new policy for cooperation, joint research and development, and data sharing between our two power blocks, over recovered Prothean technology and artefacts from this point onwards."

"Ah yes," Sparatus said with a snort. "It is a laudable offer, albeit one that requires the Council to trust in an empire that has already proven by its actions, its official stance on the recent crisis, and outright admits that it prioritizes its interests over those of the Council's!"

"And your point is, Your Excellency?"

"How would we know for certain that you are not withholding additional artefacts, data, and technology beyond those that your government and academicians among others, will be shared with the Council?"

"The same question could be applied to the Council, can it not?" Julian coolly replied.

"You dare…!"

"Councilor Sparatus, please remain calm." Tevos admonished before turning to Julian. "I understand Your Excellency may feel affronted by Councilor Sparatus' comments, but he does make a valid point. And by Your Excellency's own arguments, the Council has the right and _must_ exercise its right to prioritize its own interests, does it not?"

Julian bowed slightly in apology. "I cannot deny that the Council or rather its members has the same sovereign rights as that of the empire, Your Excellency." He said.

"Then you must understand, Your Excellency," Tevos continued. "We must first consider this offer from the empire in further detail before can commit to any decision on the matter. It may be that the details may require additional negotiation and specification than those initially offered by the empire. Furthermore, while we acknowledge Your Excellency and by extension, the Imperial government's reasoning behind the empire's stance, we must also ask that Your Excellency relay our constituent governments' disappointment with regard to the Imperial stance on the issue at hand."

Julian bowed again. "I understand, Your Excellency." He said. "As Imperial Consul to the Citadel Council, I will relay your constituent governments' response to my government."

Sparatus looked argumentative, as though he wanted to say more, but the Turian stayed quiet. "Your Excellency may also inform the Imperial government," Tevos continued. "That in light of greater economic considerations, the Asari Republics have voted against an embargo against the New Galactic Empire, and any government that would trade with them despite such an embargo. The Elcor and Hanar governments' initiatives along similar lines have also been dropped. While it may be that that information is already in Your Excellency and the Imperial government's hands via the galactic media, the Council – having deferred the matter of a trade embargo to its constituent governments – would now formally issue this information to Your Excellency."

Julian bowed in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

"On the final issue," Tevos continued. "As per the public record Saren Arterius went MIA while on duty with the Turian Blackwatch approximately four years ago. This Council further adds its assurances to the empire that the recent attack on Eden Prime was conducted without the knowledge of or support from the Turian Hierarchy. Indeed, if anything Saren's apparent alliance with the Geth, augmented by Krogan elements, is alarming in extreme. More importantly, however, the Turian Hierarchy has designated Saren Arterius as having gone AWOL, and as a rogue agent, the hierarchy and the Council alike brand him a terrorist with a warrant issued for his arrest, or if that should prove impossible, his termination."

Sparatus looked very sour at that, very unhappy at the hierarchy being forced to admit one of its own had not only gone rogue but was now running around the galaxy doing who knows what for some sort of insane goal that could gain the support of soulless and genocidal AIs. The Krogan at least, were no mystery in terms of motivation: there was no love lost between the Council and the Krogan, so they wouldn't have any qualms fighting for a terrorist against the Council. Getting paid for it was just a bonus, and the same could be said for the battles they'd have to fight under Saren's command.

"However," Tevos continued. "The Council at this time would also request the empire's patience. We have little to no knowledge or concrete insights whatsoever about Saren's goals apart from that it involves Prothean technology, if indeed at all. The same could be said for his location. At present, we have Specter investigating, with additional agents being considered for deployment. Until we have additional information, the Council is unwilling to commit to frivolous and wasteful action that would be called anything but reactionary."

Julian nodded. "I understand your position, Your Excellency." He said. "Indeed, the Imperial government has decided to take a similar stance, against immediately sending a force into the Hinterland in the wake of the recent attack on Eden Prime. However, would it not be easier to accomplish our mutual goals in this issue through information sharing at the least?"

"The Council," Tevos said, glancing at her fellow councilors, Valern looking calm and Sparatus having an air of veiled belligerence around him, as she did so. "Is still considering the empire's request and offer for information sharing on this issue. However, at the very least, the Asari are willing to support a joint response to Saren's actions once additional information is uncovered, given the immediately-apparent scope of the threat his alliance with the Geth represents."

Julian bowed. "I understand." He said. "Certainly, given what we know of the Geth, a joint response against whatever their and Saren's alliance seeks to achieve is something we should aim to achieve."

Tevos and Valern nodded, Sparatus curtly doing so after a moment. "Well then," Tevos said. "This session of the Council is adjourned. We will now go into recess, with the next session covering the escalating dispute over mining rights in the…"

* * *

Julian sighed as he sat down on the couch in his quarters' living room at the Imperial Consulate, located on one of the Citadel's wards. "Things didn't go well I take it?" Charlotte Phyllis Cazerne-Mintz asked as she placed a steaming cup of tea on the table before her husband.

"The Council wasn't particularly pleased with the government's official response to the crisis." Julian replied. "I can't exactly blame them for it though: for one thing, it's yet another blow to from the empire to their authority."

"Another?"

"Yeah," Julian said, briefly pausing to sip as his tea, Charlotte taking a seat on a nearby armchair as she did so. "Looking back, the empire has undermined the Council as the preeminent authority in the galaxy three times. None of them were done with that goal in mind specifically, but they all had that goal."

"I'm guessing the first of those was the First Contact War."

"Yes." Julian said with a nod. "Certainly, the war was short, with neither the empire nor the Council committing to the conflict in full. However, the facts that a) the local garrison was able to hold out for over a month against a full Turian Legion and Patrol Fleet, when those forces would usually be expected – from the non-Imperial perspective at the time – to be able to overwhelm a relatively-equivalent force, and b) the overwhelming defeat of the Turian forces present when Imperial reinforcements arrived, shattered the myth of Turian invincibility and by extension that of the Council's, which had been seen as undeniable fact since the Krogan Rebellions. The fact that the ground forces were overrun and surrendered in quick order, and the fact that the fleet was all but annihilated _without_ inflicting _any_ losses on Imperial space-borne forces, only served to dispel the last of the Council's illusions as to the difference in military strength between them and the empire."

"But, we didn't start the war." Charlotte argued. "And wasn't it ultimately resolved through diplomacy?"

"That's certainly true, on both counts." Julian said. "However, consider this: the fact that the Turians were forced to accept war guilt for starting the war, and pay reparations for the dead and destroyed property of the war, gave the impression that the Council was negotiating with a peer power. There's also the fact that the empire didn't join the Council system either."

Charlotte blinked at that. "How did that undermine the Council's authority?" she asked.

"The Council prides itself as the pinnacle of known galactic civilization." Julian said, taking another drink of his tea. "It is _the_ political, economic, cultural, and military force of the known galaxy. Or at least it was prior to the First Contact War."

Julian paused to put the teacup back on its saucer, and sitting back crossed his arms. "Prior to the First Contact War," he continued. "Every other sovereign force that existed outside of the Council were either of little note, such as the warlords and such of the Hinterland, or were hostile forces that were ultimately crushed by the Council, specifically the Krogan and the Rachni."

"I see." Charlotte said with a nod. "And then we came along, and by defeating the Council's military arm proved ourselves as a peer power, by actually forcing the Council to negotiate, and on the empire's terms no less."

Julian nodded back. "Precisely," he said. "The Council was able to save face by successfully asserting that since the empire was neither a full nor associate member, our consulate could not be placed on the Presidium, but would instead be located here on the wards. However, that was largely a symbolic gesture, showing that while the Council could assert itself within its traditional sphere of interest, the fact that the empire could prosper even outside of the Council system further demonstrated its limitations."

"Certainly," Charlotte said thoughtfully. "We didn't begin integrating into the galactic market and established formal diplomatic relations with the rest of the galaxy until what, two years or so after the war, following the Imperial Charter's ratification."

"Even if it was postwar reconstruction and socio-political reorganization," Julian said. "That we could so without difficulty on our given the history of the only-recently unified and formerly-embattled halves of interstellar Human civilization, demonstrated the vigor and stability of said interstellar Human civilization."

Charlotte nodded her agreement. Julian silently picked up his teacup and took a drink. "Moving on," he said, placing the teacup back down. "Earlier I mentioned the empire undermined the Council's authority three times. The second time was of course, the Empire-Hegemony War."

Julian paused and laughed, favoring Charlotte with a smile. "Nothing complicated as to how that undermined the Council, is there?" he asked.

Charlotte laughed as well. "No, there isn't." she said. "For over two thousand years the Council uneasily tolerated the Hegemony's oppression of its own people, even going so far as to enslave their fellow Batarians and members of other races. All in contravention of the Council's own resolutions against slavery, with the best they could do being to slap economic sanctions that even then only succeeded in pushing the Hegemony into maintaining slavery covertly."

"To be fair to the Council," Julian said. "They didn't have the same overwhelming strategic superiority we had against the Batarians. While I'm sure the Turians could have crushed the Batarians if they needed to, the war would have taken longer and cost more in terms of lives and money, compared to our own campaigns against the Batarians. I'm not saying it was easy going, the ground war _was_ fair, but easily and quickly-achieved control of space made it so much easier and limited the amount of damage the Hegemony could have inflicted as it lashed out in its death throes. The same could not have been said had a war broken out between the Hegemony and the Council."

Charlotte nodded, her expression grave. During the last years of the war, as the empire tightened the noose around the Hegemony's neck and its fleets and armies inexorably closed in on Khar'shan, the desperate Hegemony had attempted to enact a scorched earth strategy, literally bombing the remaining worlds under its control with anti-matter weapons, as their shattered fleets and armies retreated as best they could to make a last stand at the Batarian homeworld.

In most cases the Imperial Fleet was able to prevent the Hegemony's forces from implementing their leaders' insane plans, but in a few cases they succeeded, reducing entire worlds into hellish, radiation-poisoned chunks of rock. It had been the reason the Council had intervened, invading the Hegemony to speed up its fall and in so doing prevent the Hegemony from destroying additional worlds.

Cynics noted this was not purely out of concern for the populace of worlds that may yet be laid waste before the Imperial Fleet arrived, but also out of a desire to be seen doing _something_ , especially since at the time the Council had been greatly-embarrassed at the empire actually bringing the Hegemony to heel, something the Council had been unable to do for millennia. Strategically-speaking though, the Council had also been concerned that the Hegemony's scorched-earth strategy may spill over into adjacent regions of Citadel Space, whether out of the confusion and anarchy of war or a deliberate, misguided attempt by the Hegemony's leaders to 'punish' the Council for not helping the Hegemony against the empire.

This would eventually see – thanks to diplomatic ventures on the part of the Council and the empire – the Council occupying approximately a third of the former Hegemony, with the rest including the Batarian homeworld of Khar'shan under Imperial occupation by the war's end.

"Though in hindsight it's clear the Council could not have done as we did to the Hegemony without a _massive_ cost in lives and money," Julian said. "The media or rather public opinion is rarely so reasonable. That we could bring the Hegemony to heel within a few years of our emergence onto the galactic stage embarrassed the Council, and even their eventual entry of the war was described by the media as 'about time'."

Julian paused to drink his tea again. "And finally," Julian said. "There's the empire's expansion into the Hinterland. Our motivations for doing so were to secure the Imperial frontier by expanding Imperial influence and in so doing, restore law and order. We achieved that with the establishment of dominions and protectorates, and of course, outposts across the region. However, much like with the Hegemony, that we could effectively project power into the Hinterland where they never could, undermined the Council's authority."

Julian sighed. "This was especially clear after the fall of the Hegemony," he said. "Which had been the Council's unofficial front man in the Hinterland. With the collapse of the Hegemony, the Council's ability to compete – if indirectly – with the growth of Imperial influence in the Hinterland almost completely vanished. Within a few years, the Reichsmark had become the dominant currency in the Hinterland, the one by which local currencies are judged by, and on which the local economies are dependent on for interstellar trade. In short, the Hinterland had fallen into the empire's economic orbit, even regions where the empire had neither a military nor diplomatic presence."

"The Council wasn't happy about that, as I recall." Charlotte mused. "Something about us destroying millennia of work and progress on a unified, galactic civilization and economy, by undermining the Unified Banking System based on the Council Credit."

"That may be true, from the Council's perspective that is." Julian said. "However, I disagree. Simply-speaking, and focusing purely on economic matters, the reintroduction of competing currencies in the galactic market allows lesser powers to gain a greater measure of control over their internal economies, while the Reichsmark's competition with the Council Credit actually diversifies the galactic economy as a whole, rendering it less vulnerable to a financial crash."

"But the Council doesn't see it that way."

"No," Julian disagreed. "They understand that, it's just that it weakens the ability of major players in the economic field to dominate the economy. Or rather, by diversifying the market, competition against established corporate, financial, and business interests and groups has suddenly increased, and not simply because of…"

Julian trailed off, shaking his head. "No," he said. "That's too cynical. Hmm…I would say, so, it's not just Humans who are afraid of change. Indeed, people in general, be they Human or otherwise, fear change and the uncertainty it brings."

"I guess you could say that's one reason why the Asari and the Turians aren't too fond of the empire." Charlotte said. "We've basically shaken up the whole galactic order they've been used to and had taken for granted over millennia."

"That's something of a generalization," Julian said. "But, in a way it's correct. Culturally-speaking, the Asari favor slow, steady developments over a long period of time, born of their long lives and its impact on their society. The Turians for their part, hold a great deal of importance for tradition and historical precedent, even more than conservative elements in the empire do. Both of their cultures would not be very receptive for all the variables and upheavals our appearance on the galactic stage has introduced."

Julian sighed. "But," he said. "That's something of a generalization. We can clearly see that despite disapproval from some quarters, there are those who accept and adapt to the changes we've introduced, as can be seen among younger generations of the Asari."

For several moments after that, Julian and Charlotte just sat silently with each other. "What do you think," Charlotte finally asked. "About the empire's response?"

"I completely support it." Julian answered firmly. "Legally-speaking, we were under no obligations to follow the Council's resolutions on recovered Prothean artefacts and technology. Furthermore, as a sovereign state, we must prioritize our and our citizen's interests first of all. But,"

"But…?"

Julian sighed. "While I agree with the strong stance the empire has taken in this crisis," he said. "I don't agree with how Shadowblade was kept secret from the very beginning. Even the reasoning that the empire kept it secret was because part of the project's goals was to identify what had happened to the Protheans and thus minimize any…consequences, should it be discovered as something unpleasant, but that part of the project could have been hidden by itself and the project as a whole conducted openly and in cooperation with the rest of the galaxy."

Julian paused and looked at Charlotte. "While I don't accept the Council's assertion that it speaks for the galactic community," he said. "I acknowledge the argument that any insights from Prothean technology and artefacts should be shared by the galactic community. Neither the empire nor the Council _are_ the galactic community, but together we form a majority, and can benefit the galactic community more by working together as opposed to working against each other."

"And I suppose it would have made a good olive branch to the Council, wouldn't it?" Charlotte asked.

Julian smiled and nodded. "Yes, there's also that I guess." He said, picking up his teacup, only to blink and realize it was almost empty.

Charlotte giggled at that, and rose to her feet. "Here," she said, taking the teacup and saucer. "Let me refill that for you."

"Thanks." Julian said, as Charlotte walked away. Sitting back, the Imperial Consul relaxed for several moments before picking up the nearby remote and turning the TV on.

"… _but does this necessarily mean they have right to rule the universe? It does not!_ "

Julian visibly gaped and cringed at what the news was showing. A man of average height, with a shaved head, wearing a tan-colored ensemble in a paramilitary cut with polished brass buttons and a matching peaked cap, addressed a vast crowd gathered in a demonstration in one of the New Imperial City's parks on Imperial Capital Fezzan. Others dressed similarly were visible on the stage, standing at attention behind him. Red banners emblazoned with the Vitruvian Man superimposed over a stylized galaxy flew in the breeze, behind the stadium, and around the square. Others were flown by the crowd, alongside the Imperial banner with its golden lion on red, while others held aloft portraits of the reigning Emperor and other great monarchs and leaders from history.

Somehow, Julian just _knew_ those included Trunicht and maybe Rudolf the Terrible, or even Arle Heinessen and Reinhard von Lohengramm. And Julian knew that if they were alive to see and hear this, both men would have been horrified, outraged, and _furious_ at being associated with such an organization as Pan-Galactica.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked as she returned with a fresh cup of tea. "Oh dear, is Pan-Galactica making waves again?"

"That man is a demagogue, plain and simple." Julian said in disgust. "He'd fit right in with that bastard Trunicht."

"Language, Julian." Charlotte primly said, and Julian glanced at her for a moment before chuckling at her teasing smile.

"Yes, yes."

" _Humanity alone has reached the stars through its own efforts and achievements! We and we alone have unlocked the secrets of the universe on our own, where others have depended on the remains of those that came before them!_ "

"What a wonderful example of an illogical argument." Julian said dryly. "First he claims that Humanity alone achieved interstellar travel by itself, and then he outright states that others did so by studying the remaining technologies of the Protheans, which immediately invalidates his first argument, since obviously Humanity wasn't the first and only species to develop interstellar travel when the Protheans did so themselves."

"Fanatics are like that, Julian dear." Charlotte said sadly. "Thankfully His Majesty doesn't deign to listen to the likes of Pan-Galactica."

Julian took a drink of his tea. "Emperor Alex is a bit inexperienced in politics," he said. "But he knows quite well the dangers of extremism. Considering he was nearly killed before he was even born by extremists, he would never associate himself with the likes of Pan-Galactica. And that doesn't factor in the Emperor's known strong beliefs in constitutionalism and support for political centrism."

" _Sieg Heil!_ "

" _ **Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!**_ "

" _Menschenheit Über Alles!_ "

" _ **Menschenheit Über Alles! Menschenheit Über Alles! Menschenheit Über Alles!**_ "

" _Hoch lebe der Kaiser!_ "

" _ **Hoch lebe der Kaiser! Hoch lebe der Kaiser!**_ _**Hoch lebe der Kaiser!**_ "

"That's it, I'm changing the channel." Julian said distastefully. He aimed the remote at the TV, but the sound of trumpets and other instruments beginning to play a familiar piece stayed his hand. At the same time, he remembered something his foster father had once told him, when they'd watched a similarly distasteful bastardization of free speech and assembly all those years ago.

 _As an Alliance soldier, shouldn't I at least watch the broadcast?_

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

Julian put the remote down, and smiled at his wife. "Just thinking of something Admiral Yang once told me." He said while getting up. "As a civil servant, shouldn't I at least listen to the Imperial Anthem?"

Charlotte blinked, and then returning her husband's smile turned back to the TV as the Imperial Anthem was sung by the gathered crowd.

 _Heil der im Siegerkranz,_

 _Herrscher des Vaterlands!_

 _Heil, Kaiser, dir!_

 _F_ _ü_ _hl in des Thrones Glanz_

 _Die hohe Wonne ganz,_

 _Liebling des Volks zu sein!_

 _Heil, Kaiser, dir!_

 _F_ _ü_ _hl in des Thrones Glanz_

 _Die hohe Wonne ganz,_

 _Liebling des Volks zu sein!_

 _Heil, Kaiser, dir!_

* * *

A/N

First of all, I apologize if I caused any offense by the use of Nazi terminologies. It was never my intention to cause offense, or to show support for the Nazi or indeed, any similar ideology. Rather, my intention was to follow LoGH's theme of history being a series of cycles, and _that_ ideology will inevitably resurface from time to time, and hopefully, be put down quickly before overmuch or better yet, _no_ damage is caused. If nothing else, it should drive home to my readers the fact that unlike canon Mass Effect's Terra Firma, Pan-Galactica is _bad news_.

Second, I apologize to German monarchists among my readers, as that song above is indeed the Imperial German Anthem _Heil der im Siegerkranz_ (Hail to thee in Victor's Crown). I am aware that the Germany monarchy _loathed_ the Nazis, with Kaiser Wilhelm II once describing them as gangsters, and even nearly disowned his grandson for publicly supporting the Nazis. I am also aware that Neo-Nazi groups in Germany are known for using German monarchism as a cover for their activities/to get around anti-Nazi laws. Rest assured, I am aware that German monarchism is _not_ a Neo-Nazi movement itself, and that much like the swastika – a Buddhist symbol of _peace_ for millennia – it is being bastardized like much else by the Nazis.

Finally, here are the English lyrics for _Heil der im Siegerkranz_ , or at least, the first stanza of it that I included above.

 _Hail to thee in victor's crown,_

 _Ruler of the Fatherland!_

 _Hail to thee, Emperor!_

 _Feel in the throne's splendor_

 _The high ecstasy in full_

 _To be darling of the people!_

 _Hail to thee, Emperor!_

 _Feel in the throne's splendor_

 _The high ecstasy in full_

 _To be darling of the people!_

 _Hail to thee, Emperor!_


	6. Imperial Orders of Distinction

Disclaimer: I do not own either or both Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Mass Effect. They are owned by Yoshiki Tanaka and Bioware respectively.

The Lion Unleashed

Supplementary Material: Imperial Orders of Distinction

 **Order of the Golden Lion**

The Galactic Empire's Lohengramm Dynasty's highest order of distinction, replacing the Goldenbaum Dynasty's Order of the Silver Eagle. It is awarded primarily to heads of state, be they elected or hereditary, as a gesture of peace, friendship, and honor, during official state visits by the Emperor or by the Emperor's counterpart. Other intended members include all other adult members of the Imperial Family.

Current members of the Order of the Golden Lion include (but are not limited to) His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Alexander Siegfried I of the Galactic Empire, Empress Galatea of the Galactic Empire, Dowager Empress Hildegard of the Galactic Empire, and First Lord Akheros Khas'felor of Khar'shan.

The order only has one class, with the badge of the order being worn on a gold ribbon as a necklet. The badge of the order is a gilt cross, with white-enameled rays. The center of the badge is enameled in red, bearing in gold the winged, golden lion rampant of the Lohengramm Dynasty. Four gold stars are placed at the ends of the cross, one for each of the four arms, linked to each other with green-enameled laurel leaves. The badge is suspended from the ribbon on a winged golden lion, positioned as though roaring and leaping at the viewer.

The star of the order is similar to the badge, but in silver, with the center simply being a gold medallion bearing in relief the winged, golden lion rampant of the Lohengramm Dynasty. It is worn at the left breast.

 **Order of the Iron Eagle**

The second highest of the Galactic Empire's orders of distinction, ranked equally to the Order of the Valkyrie, and among those inherited from the Goldenbaum Dynasty. It is awarded to individuals judged as having performed exceptionally and above and beyond the call of duty in the fields of civic service and political leadership. Awarding of membership in the order is open to both Imperial citizens and worthies from foreign nations.

Current members of the order include but are not limited to Imperial Consul Julian Mintz, former Imperial Chancellor Ernest Mecklinger, Federal Councilor Frederica Greenhill-Yang, Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics, former Councilor Xalian of the Salarian Union, and former Councilor Pugnus Martellus Tertianus.

The order has only one class, and the badge of the order is worn on a silver-edged black ribbon as a necklet. The badge of the order is a gilt cross with white-enameled rays, the center simply being a gold medallion bearing in relief an eagle in flight, and with three silver stars between each arm of the cross. The badge is suspended from the ribbon on a black-enameled eagle in flight.

The star of the order is the same as the badge, and is worn at the left breast.

 **Order of the Valkyrie**

The second highest of the Galactic Empire's orders of distinction, ranked equally to the Order of the Iron Eagle, and among those inherited from the Goldenbaum Dynasty. It is awarded to military officers and soldiers alike, who have been judged as having performed exceptionally and above and beyond the call of duty. Awarding of membership in the order is open to both Imperial citizens and worthies from foreign nations.

Current members of the order include but are not limited to retired Fleet Admiral Wolfgang Mittermeier (first class), retired Fleet Admiral Neidhart Muller (first class), retired Fleet Admiral Fritz Josef Bittenfeld (first class), Fleet Admiral Hans von Konigsberg (first class), Fleet Admiral Viscount Eugen von Rabesberg (first class), Lieutenant Commander Felix Mittermeier (fourth class), and General Desolas Arterius (second class).

The order has six classes. The sixth class is for enlisted personnel, the fifth class for NCOs, the fourth class for junior officers, the third class for field grade officers, and second class for flag officers. The first class is reserved for fleet admirals, and for any soldier of any rank that has been judged as having performed above and beyond the qualifications for the lower classes of the order.

The badge depicts Skuld, Goddess of the Future and Commander of the Valkyries, Daughters of the Aesir and Guardian Warrior Goddesses in their own right. The goddess is encased in full plate, with a longsword held two-handed and point up before her, and stands over an eight-pointed star with white-enameled rays. Below the goddess are a pair of heater shields enameled in blue, with a pair of sheathed silver sabers crossed over the shields, red-enameled banners hanging from their hilts. One banner each bears in relief the runes Uruz and Sowilo, standing for courage and honor respectively.

The badge is gilt for the first and second classes, silver for the third and fourth classes, and plain metal for the fifth and sixth classes. The first class wears the badge on a silver-edged blue ribbon in blue as a necklet, the second class on a silver-edged blue ribbon as a sash on the right shoulder, the third and fourth classes suspended on a silver-edged blue ribbon on the right breast, and the fifth and sixth classes without a ribbon on the right breast.

The star of the order is the same as the badge, and is worn on the left breast by the first and second classes.

 **Order of Asgard**

The third highest of the Galactic Empire's orders of distinction, also inherited from the Goldenbaum Dynasty. It is awarded for exceptional performance and achievement in professions outside of the military, the civil service, and political leadership. It may also be awarded in recognition of an individual judged as an outstanding example to society as a whole. Awarding of membership in the order is open to both Imperial citizens and worthies from foreign nations.

The order has six classes. Members include but are not limited to Margravine Sabine von Littenheim (first, second, and third class), Ernest Mecklinger (first and second class), Dusty Attenborough (third class), and Bernhard von Schneider (fourth class).

The badge of the order is an eight-pointed star with white-enameled rays, its center a gold medallion bearing in relief a depiction of Asgard, the Realm Eternal. The rays are edged in gold for the first and second classes, silver for the third and fourth classes, and plain for the fifth and sixth classes. The badge is worn on a gold ribbon edged in white for the first to fourth classes, worn as a necklet and suspended on a winged golden lion roaring and leaping at the viewer by the first class, on the right shoulder as a sash by the second class, and suspended on the right breast by the third and fourth classes. The fifth and sixth classes wear the badge without a ribbon on the right breast.

The star of the order is similar to the badge, with silvered rays in place of enameled ones. It is worn on the left breast by the first and second classes.

 **Order of the Constellations**

The fourth highest of the Galactic Empire's orders of distinction, also inherited from the Goldenbaum Dynasty. It is awarded for long and meritorious service or performance in any field of profession. Awarding of membership in the order is open to both Imperial citizens and worthies from foreign nations.

The order has six classes. Members include but are not limited to retired Fleet Admiral Gregor von Muckenberger (first class), retired Admiral Arthur von Streit (second class), and Huang Rui (third class).

The badge of the order is a Maltese cross, gilt for the first and second class, gilt with a silver edge for the third and fourth class, and silver for the fifth and sixth class. The medallion is enameled in blue with a silver, eight-pointed star in the middle, and the edge is decorated with diamonds with white-enameled rays. It is worn on a silver-edged blue ribbon, as a necklet by the first class, on the right shoulder as a sash by the second class, and suspended on the right breast by the third and fourth classes. The fifth and sixth classes wear the badge without a ribbon on the right breast.

The star of the order is similar to the badge, but with a second Maltese cross in silver positioned diagonally behind the first. It is worn on the left breast by the first and second classes.

 **Order of Honor**

The lowest ranked of the Galactic Empire's orders of distinction, it is partly inherited from the Goldenbaum Dynasty. Originally the Order of Honor was reserved for soldiers, awarded for participation in distinguished battles and campaigns. Under the Lohengramm Dynasty, civilians were included in the order, in recognition of meritorious actions and examples of excellence in their professions.

The military members of the order receive bronze medals, which are worn on the right breast with no ribbon. There are no classes for the military side of the order, with the medals instead uniquely stamped with artistic representations of and dedicatory script for the battle or campaign they are awarded for.

The civilian members of the order are divided into six classes. All classes use the same badge, a bronze medallion inscribed with a laurel wreath along the edge and the rune Sowilo in the middle. The color of the ribbon indicates the class the recipient is awarded: red for first class, yellow for second class, blue for third class, green for fourth class, orange for fifth class, and violet for sixth class. The badge is worn suspended from the ribbon on the right breast.

* * *

A/N

Working on a proper update, but I will add this for some background information.

Oh and yes, that Margravine Sabine von Littenheim was the daughter of the same Margrave Wilhelm von Littenheim who was an antagonist during the first season. Curious, isn't it?


End file.
